(Medievil x La novia cadáver) La voz es tan fuerte como la espada
by PreNix
Summary: Viendo el gameplay del remake de Medievil hace un par de meses se me ocurrió este crossover y mi mente empezó a funcionar imaginándose una historia breve donde los caminos de sir Daniel Fortesque y Emily se cruzaran para, entre ambos, vencer al mal que amenaza a Gallowmere.
1. Capítulo 1

Viendo el gameplay del remake de Medievil hace un par de meses se me ocurrió este crossover - o a lo mejor ya se me ocurrió hace años la idea, quién sabe - y mi mente empezó a funcionar, mientras esperaba durante horas que me descolgaran el teléfono, imaginándose una historia breve donde los caminos de sir Daniel Fortesque, protagonista de la saga Medievil, y de Emily, co-protagonista de La Novia Cadáver, se cruzaran. Y he aquí el resultado.

**I. EL LAMENTO DEL PEREGRINO**

Las mariposas revolotearon en la noche recortándose contra una flamante luna llena. Iban al encuentro de su destino, tan ansiado e inalcanzable en un principio, pero accesible tras romperse las cadenas que les ataban a una triste existencia. Sin embargo algo, una fuerza misteriosa, tiró de las mariposas, provocando una desviación de su rumbo. Ya no iban hacia la hermosa luna si no que volvían a tierra, respondiendo a una llamada que no podía ser ignorada.

Cuando llegaron a tocar suelo las mariposas se agruparon más próximas entre sí, volando en espiral trazando en un rápido remolino. Su acción llamó la atención de un pequeño roedor que se afanaba en recoger unos frutos silvestres al amparo de la noche. Sin embargo el animalito no se inmutó más de lo necesario, pues estaba acostumbrado a que en ese bosque, que era su hogar, sucedieran cosas de lo más extrañas. No pestañeó cuando las mariposas desaparecieron y en su lugar se dejó ver una grácil muchacha ataviada con un vestido color perla, un velo andrajoso que llegaba hasta el suelo y una diadema de flores un tanto mustias coronando su cabeza.

Como digo el ratón no se asustó, ni siquiera quiso preguntarse el por qué de esa metamorfosis. En lugar de querer fisgonear sobre el asunto volvió a sus quehaceres ratoniles, cogiendo la última semillita y alejándose del lugar, no fuera a ser que la recién llegada quisiera robarle su comida.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, un tanto decepcionada. Había imaginado que llegaría a un sitio mucho menos… vulgar. En realidad este bosque se parecía muchísimo al último en el que había vivido forzosamente por unos años. Mientras cavilaba sobre esto notó un familiar movimiento detrás de su ojo derecho y pocos segundos después éste saltó de su cuenca con un sonoro ¡plop! Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a esto y agarró el ojo al vuelo para evitar que se cayera al suelo; no le gustaba nada tener que estar limpiándolo de suciedad porque siempre se quedaba alguna mota que le producía picor. De su cuenca vacía surgió su amigo, el gusano Maggot.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó, expectante. Sin embargo se quedó perplejo cuando miró alrededor – Espera, chiquilla. ¿Qué sitio es éste?

\- No lo sé – contestó ella, despistada.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - protestó Maggot, doblándose para poder mirar a Emily a la cara – Eres tú quien nos has traído hasta aquí.

\- Es que escuché una voz entonando una triste canción… parecía llamarme…

\- ¿Una canción? ¡Ja! Emily, no disimules, te has perdido.

\- ¡Ay, qué no! Puedo cantártela si no me crees…

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Ay de mí, que desgracia! Estas tierras están bajo una nueva amenaza. Cuando el báculo sea alzado la muerte caminará por el prado. Cuando el héroe caído regrese, cuando su voluntad flaquee, tu voz sea escuchada y así Gallowmere sea salvada…

\- Menuda tontería – bufó Maggot – ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar!

\- ¡Humph! ¿Y para qué preguntas si no vas a creerme? – dijo Emily, metiendo al gusano de nuevo en su cuenca. Entonces colocó su ojo en su sitio y mantuvo la mano para evitar que Maggot volviera a salir, pues ya notaba cómo el gusanito empujaba, provocándole cosquillas.

\- Nos has perdido – retumbó la vocecita en su cabeza.

\- Shhh, silencio, necesito pensar… A ver, a ver… supongo que siempre podemos preguntar.

Emily empezó a andar por el bosque, sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar. Se puso a tararear la cancioncilla – o más bien lamento - que la había traído hasta ese lugar pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó un golpeteo no muy lejos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Maggot en su cabeza.

\- No lo sé… parece…

Emily se detuvo cuando vio lo que provocaba el sonido. Se trataba de una planta de lo más extraña, con forma de cáliz, que lanzaba sus grandes semillas contra un cervatillo que había tenido la ocurrencia de pararse en sus inmediaciones.

\- Vaya, esto sí que es extraño, parece una planta venenosa que… ¡oh!

A sus pies había saltado un sapo que nunca había visto, de cresta rojiza sobre su espalda y que croaba con ganas. Siguió su camino a saltos y entonces escupió una sustancia verde a casi un metro de distancia y luego desapareció en el agua. La tierra a los pies de Emily siseó al contacto con el ácido.

\- Oh… oh – dijo ella, retrocediendo.

\- ¡Serás maleducado! – gritó Maggot saliendo por el oído derecho de Emiliy – Esas no son formas de tratar a una señorita ni a su encantador acompañante… ese soy yo, por si no lo sabías – agregó sin necesidad.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco, meneando la cabeza y se apoyó en un árbol.

\- Qué extraña es esta tierra. Las cosas no son como en casa… me pregunto cuál puede ser la razón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que… bueno en fin. Esto no es normal. Es como si esta tierra estuviera…

\- ¡Encantada! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Emily se dio la vuelta con presteza, agitando su velo de novia. Pero detrás de ella no había nadie.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho qué? – preguntó Maggot.

\- ¿No lo has escuchado?

\- ¿Debería?

\- He sido yo, jovencita, ji ji ji.

Hubo un destello de luz y entonces ¡puf! De la nada apareció una anciana que removía un caldero burbujeante. La mujer iba vestida con una sencilla túnica de un color verde oscuro, llevaba su pelo ceniciento atado con una cola de caballo y sobre su cabeza portaba un sombrero picudo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los oscuros de Emily; tenía verrugas y larga nariz pero a pesar de su aspecto la anciana parecía amable.

\- Ven, acércate y no tengas miedo…

\- No lo tengo – dijo la novia cadáver.

\- Emily, esto no me gusta – susurró Maggot encogiéndose un poco – Ya sabes qué tipo de gente viste de esta manera….

\- Tonterías – repuso ella, en un susurro – A fin de cuentas es alguien a quién podemos preguntar. Disculpe – añadió en voz alta – No quisiera molestarle pero quizá pueda ayudarme…

\- ¡Pero no la hables! – chilló Maggot, perfectamente audible. Emily se dio con el canto de la mano en el oído para hacerle callar. Carraspeó para disimular.

La bruja – porque eso era – esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Dile a tu amiguito que no tiene nada que temer de mi. Todas las criaturas son mis amigas y en absoluto les haría ningún mal…

\- Es bueno saber eso. Perdónale pero es que es un poco miedoso…

\- No pasa nada. Ahora dime qué puedo hacer por ti, querida.

\- Verá, iba volando con una idea en mente pero me desvié del camino y ahora me he perdido. ¿Puede decirme dónde estoy?

\- En absoluto te has perdido, querida niña, sólo has llegado donde debías llegar. A tu Destino.

\- Pues permítame discrepar. Yo me dirigía hacia la luz de la luna y…

\- Todo a su tiempo, Emily, todo a su tiempo, ji ji ji.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Oh, querida, perdona pero no puedo contestar a esa pregunta de una manera que a ti te ayude. El Peregrino te vio durante sus lamentos y me avisó de la llegada de la novia capaz de iluminar las tinieblas con su voz.

\- ¿Quién es el Peregrino?

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que no iba a resultarte clara mi respuesta. Ahora bien, sí puedo iluminarte respondiendo a la primera pregunta que has formulado. Te encuentras en los dominios del pájaro dragón, el lugar de reposo y destierro de los Demonios de las Sombras, un lugar de poder ideal si lo que buscas es celebrar un aquelarre… te encuentras nada más y nada menos que en la Tierra Encantada, en el Reino de Gallowmere. Por cierto, puedes llamarme la Bruja Buena del Bosque, por si te interesa saberlo.

\- Ajá… de acuerdo – dijo Emily un poco dubitativa – Pero sigo sin ubicarme… ¿Estoy muy lejos de Ucrania?

\- Ji ji ji pues un poquito sí – rió la Bruja Buena del Bosque y arrojó unos polvitos blancos con su huesuda mano que hizo que la poción brillase por un instante y saltaran unas chispas – No le des más vueltas. Estás donde debes estar… al menos por el momento.

Emily se guardó las ganas de decir que ella no pensaba igual. Tras unos instantes de vacilación optó por despedirse de la bruja y buscar una manera de salir de ese extraño lugar. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

\- Me atrajo hasta aquí una canción – empezó, sintiéndose un poco tonta – La cantaba un hombre que parecía muy triste…

\- El lamento del Peregrino - contestó – Debes ayudar a purgar el reino del mal que lo aflige. Una vez que sea expulsado podrás seguir tu camino si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Qué mal? Y ¿por qué yo?

\- El mal de Zarok. Y debes ser tú porque tu corazón es inocente y puro, sólo eso ayudará al caballero en su cometido.

\- ¿Un caballero? No estoy entendiendo nada de nada – se quejó Emily y se sentó en una piedra, resoplando por la frustración y la impaciencia.

La bruja se detuvo en sus removidas, extrajo un poco de poción en una tacita y se la ofreció a Emily.

\- Toma, esto te despejará la mente de cualquier duda.

En el momento en que Emily aceptó la taza su ojo derecho salió disparado, rodando por el suelo y llenándose – oh, maldita sea - de suciedad.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA BEBÉRTELO! A saber qué ha echado en esa poción – le previno Maggot y luego se encaró con la Bruja Buena del Bosque - ¡Tú quieres envenenarnos!

La bruja le ignoró y se agachó a coger el ojo de Emily del suelo. Lo sopló quitándole los restos de suciedad y luego lo frotó en su túnica con suavidad.

\- Maggot, no seas maleducado – se quejó la novia – Ella quiere ayudarnos. ¿No lo ves?

\- No, no lo veo tan claro como tú. ¿Y si ha sido ella la que nos ha traído hasta aquí?

\- No ha sido ella, bobo, si no el Peregrino. ¿Acaso no escuchas?

\- ¿Y quién es ese si puede saberse?

\- Mi poción es totalmente inofensiva, gusanito – dijo la bruja sin enfadarse en absoluto y le alargó a Emily su ojo ya limpio – Además, si fuera dañina, ¿qué conseguiría? ¿Matarla?

Maggot fue a responder pero enmudeció ante la lógica de la réplica.

\- No pareces sorprendida por mi condición - repuso Emily mirando con curiosidad a la bruja mientras daba un sorbo de la poción. A pesar de lo que había esperado estaba buena y empezó a sentir un calor en su interior de lo más confortable.

\- La muerte camina entre nosotros así que no desentonas precisamente – dijo la bruja, poniéndose seria - El nigromante Zarok ha regresado para terminar lo que empezó hace cien años: conquistar el reino de Gallowmere. Sus hechizos han esclavizado a los vivos, robándoles sus almas para alzar con ellas a los muertos. Está buscando recuperar a sus antiguos aliados, los Demonios de las Sombras…

\- Espera, los has mencionado antes – dijo Emily – Has dicho que esos… Demonios… estaban aquí, en la Tierra Encantada.

\- ¡Sí! En su día fueron aprisionados en estas tierras, sellados bajo un artefacto de gran poder: el Artefacto de las Sombras. Zarok lo está buscando y no debe encontrarlo o de lo contrario estaremos perdidos…

\- ¿Y soy yo quien debe evitar todo esto?

\- No, pequeña. Esa gran responsabilidad no cae sobre tus hombros.

Emily escuchaba absorta a la bruja con la tacita vacía en sus manos frías. Hasta Maggot guardaba silencio y no perdía detalle a sus palabras, puesto que preguntó:

\- ¿Entonces sobre quién? Venga, mujer, que nos tienes en un sinvivir.

\- Sólo te puedo decir que se llama Fortesque – dijo ella, con gozo contenido.

\- ¿Y qué aspecto tiene?

\- Oh, querida, no te preocupes por eso. Sabrás que es él cuando le veas ji ji ji. Sin embargo antes de eso, Fortesque necesita tu ayuda así que debes hacer algo importante…

La bruja hizo una pausa y recogió la taza vacía que Emily le ofrecía.

\- Hay un gran pájaro que vive en la cima del monte de Gallows. Lleva años dormido pero me da en mi nariz que puede ser de ayuda en esta empresa, pues la leyenda dice que en su día ayudó a un caballero a cambio de un favor. Creo que para ganarte su confianza será necesario llevarle algún obsequio; una vez conseguido devolverá el favor cumpliendo lo que se le pida. No te dejes engañar por su aspecto, pues es muy inteligente.

\- De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo – dijo Emily poniéndose de pie – Pero ¿qué puedo llevarle?

\- Pues – dijo la bruja, interrumpiéndose y reflexionando – Si te soy sincera… no tengo ni idea ji ji ji. No recuerdo lo que contaba la fábula, mi memoria ya no es la que era. Debes perdonar a esta anciana.

\- Oh, vaya, tendré que improvisar algo… ¿cómo llego a la montaña?

\- Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo….

\- Menudas ayudas – se quejó Maggot.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a las hadas? Ellas suelen tratarse con el pájaro y de seguro que te ayudarán si les dices que vas de mi parte. Para estar más seguros toma mi colgante; enséñaselo y no tendrás problemas.

La Bruja Buena del Bosque le pasó el colgante que se trataba de una estrella de cinco puntas de color negro, un pentagrama.

\- Podrás encontrarlas en los dólmenes que hay en esa dirección – dijo, señalando un camino – Sólo debes pararte en el centro de las flores y dar tres vueltas sobre ti misma, llamándolas.

Luego le puso la mano en el mentón.

\- Seguro que en vida eras una hermosa doncella, si bien incluso en la muerte eres muy bella. Sé que podrás hacerlo. Y recuerda, tu voz es tu mejor arma.

Emily asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a la bruja por su cumplido. Entonces se puso en marcha mientras aguantaba los sermones de Maggot.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II. FAVOR POR FAVOR**

\- Ya hemos llegado. Estos tienen que ser los dólmenes de los que habló aquella brujita tan amable.

Se encontraban en un pequeño claro. La luz de la luna iluminaba un círculo formado por varias piedras de diferentes tamaños, planas y talladas, cubiertas en parte por enredaderas que poseían unas grandes flores de color azul, totalmente desconocidas para Emily.

\- No sé por qué te has encariñado con ella – le regañó el gusano, que iba asomado por su oído – Claramente te está utilizando y encima tiene la desfachatez de insinuar como que te hace un favor…

\- Maggot, no cuesta nada ayudar a alguien que lo necesita – dijo ella, entrando en el centro del círculo - ¿No te sentiste bien cuando viste a Víctor y Victoria cogidos de la mano?

\- Bueno, aquello era distinto. Ellos son buenos chicos, pero no conocemos de nada a esta bruja… y alguien que se pone en su nombre el epíteto de "bueno" no es de fiar…

\- Eso son manías tuyas, seguro que tiene nombre de pila. Y ahora cállate que tengo que llamar a las hadas del bosque.

Emily se enderezó y se estiró, provocando que sus huesos crujieran. Se plisó el vestido y se colocó el velo y entonces bailó dando una, dos y tres vueltas mientras canturreaba:

\- _Oh, hadas del bosque, venid a mi llamada, pues necesito vuestra ayuda. Venid, venid hadas del bosque antes que me seque…_

Escuchó como un sonido de aleteo y Emily se detuvo. De la flor más cercana surgió un destello multicolor y al instante se materializó un hada… o eso debía ser. La novia había escuchado cuando era niña cuentos que hablaban sobre las hadas y las descripciones que se daban no tenían en absoluto nada que ver con la criatura que tenía delante de ella.

El hada era un pequeño ser con una cabeza grande y redonda, un tanto grotesca, de grandes ojos verdes y mofletes generosos. En comparación el cuerpo, que era de color violeta, en era pequeño. Lo único que tenía en común con las hadas que ella conocía era que iba totalmente desnuda y que dos pares de alas, de color naranja, se agitaban con rapidez a su espalda manteniendo a la pequeña hada en el aire.

\- ¿Quién ha invocado a las hadas del bosque? – preguntó con una voz de lo más singular - ¿Quién me ha privado de un sueño tan maravilloso y reparador?

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, hada del bosque – se disculpó Emily – Pero necesito una pequeña ayudita por aquí. Me envía la Bruja Buena del Bosque.

\- ¿Cómo va a enviar la bruja a un cadáver putrefacto como tú? La magia negra de Zarok ha alzado a los muertos ¡marchita el bosque con el aura de los Demonios de las Sombras! Tú eres uno de sus siervos, un cadáver andante, de modo que no te prestaré mi ayuda…

\- ¡Espera! – rogó la muchacha – La bruja me dio su collar para que vieras que no miento.

\- ¡Oh! Esto sí que es una sorpresa – dijo el hada, pestañeando ante la visión del colgante que Emily le mostraba - Siendo que la bruja te envía, debo ayudarte, pues ella es nuestra amiga. Mis disculpas, esto ha sido un malentendido. ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- He de llegar a la montaña de Gallows para despertar al pájaro que allí anida, pero no puedo ir sin un regalo. La bruja me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme.

\- Mmmm – el hada reflexionó un momento – Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, sí. Aguarda un momento…

Desapareció y pasados unos segundos volvió a aparecer con una copa en la mano.

\- Creo que este viejo cáliz servirá. Si mal no recuerdo al viejo pájaro le gustan las cosas brillantes je, je, je.

Emily cogió el cáliz, que pesaba lo suyo y se quedó mirándolo pensando con incredulidad que tendría que cargar con él. El hada se dio cuenta de su apuro.

\- ¡Oh, perdona mi falta de tacto! – dio tres chasquidos con los dedos y el cáliz se hizo minúsculo - ¡Listo! A fin de cuentas yo lo tenía en mi casa cogiendo polvo y no lo necesito. Lo tenía encogido para que cupiera pero al hacerme grande de nuevo el cáliz también aumentó de tamaño. Cuando quieras que recupere su tamaño normal, bastará con que chasques tres veces los dedos como he hecho hace un momento.

\- Muchas gracias.

Emily se sacó el ojo y metió el cáliz dentro de su cráneo. Esto provocó quejas de Maggot, alegando que dentro había poco espacio para los dos.

\- No seas quejica, es sólo hasta que lleguemos a la montaña – le regañó Emily – No quiero arriesgarme a perderlo… ¿Me podrías indicar también cómo llegar a la montaña? – añadió volviendo a mirar al hada, quien había observado su maniobra con gran curiosidad.

Una vez que recibió las señas Emily pensó en transformarse en mariposas para llegar hasta allí, ya que el trayecto no era corto.

\- ¡Qué tengas suerte en tu viaje! – le deseó el hada – Y ahora con tu permiso, señorita, me vuelvo a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día arduo porque es día de recolección de ámbar y no queremos tener un encontronazo con las hormigas. La última vez casi llegamos a las manos…

\- Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho. Espero que se os de bien la recolección y gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Gracias a ti por hacerme ver lo equivocado que estaba con mis prejuicios hacia los no muertos. La próxima vez que me tope con uno prometo tener más paciencia y tratarle mejor, siempre y cuando sea un tipo legal. ¡Adiós!

El hada volvió a desaparecer mientras Emily, con el rostro alzado hacia la luna, volvía a transformarse en una bandada de mariposas y emprendía el vuelo en dirección a la montaña de Gallows.

A pesar de que se viajaba deprisa siendo un grupo de mariposas Emily no llegó a la cima de la montaña hasta el amanecer. Una vez volvió a ser ella misma estudió con atención los alrededores, si bien se distrajo momentáneamente deleitándose con las vistas.

\- ¡Sí que es grande este reino de Gallowmere! ¿Has visto Maggot?

\- Sí, sí, muy grande – dijo él con tono sarcástico sin dignarse a salir – Ahora ¿podrías darte prisa? Recuerda que aquí adentro se está muy apretado y si encima nos dedicamos a acumular más trastos pues ya ni te cuento…

\- De verdad que para ser una voz de mi conciencia eres bastante pesado – protestó ella mientras se ponía en marcha.

\- Eh, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo ella sonriendo con cierta malicia – Así fue cómo te presentaste la primera vez que te sentí royéndome el cerebro. Me dijiste que eras la voz de mi conciencia y que vivías en mi cabeza…

\- Sólo era una broma Emily, no hace falta usar ese tono. Hay que ver el poquito sentido del humor que tenéis los muertos…

\- Pues hay que ver lo quejicas que sois los gusanos – masculló ella.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¡Nada! Que si tanta prisa tienes ayúdame a buscar a ese pájaro. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Más protestas ininteligibles, roces que cosquilleaban y Maggot surgió por su oído derecho para observar los alrededores.

\- Si es tal pajarraco como lo pintan lo más probable es que duerma en un nido en la más alta cumbre de estas montañas. ¿No te parece?

\- La primera cosa sensata que te oigo decir desde hace mucho tiempo, gusanito mío.

Arriba, en la montaña, hacía mucho frío. Las nieves perpetuas lo cubrían todo pero Emily, que llevaba muerta mucho tiempo, no podía sentirlo. Tampoco veríamos salir una nube de vapor de entre sus gruesos labios pues al ser un cadáver no respiraba, carecía de aliento y aún más de calor corporal. Pero creedme cuando os digo que no le faltaba calidez en su forma de ser, que mostraba una gran determinación cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros, pues había aprendido en su lugar natal a dejar de lado el egoísmo personal. Así que no sólo ayudaba porque así podría seguir su camino si no que realmente deseaba echar una mano. Le parecía terrible lo que estaba sucediéndole a Gallowmere, a pesar de que no conocía los detalles y que no era su reino de procedencia.

Aunque el hecho de estar muerta presentaba una ventaja con este clima no servía de mucho para avanzar entre la nieve. Tuvo que descalzarse para no perder sus zapatos y además levantarse el vestido hasta las rodillas.

Por suerte para ella no tuvo que subir mucho más porque pronto vieron un nido enorme y, hecho un ovillo sobre él, estaba el pájaro más grande que Emily había visto nunca. Tenía la cabeza bajo el ala y dormitaba, su cuerpo se movía acompasadamente con su lenta respiración.

\- ¡Bien, por fin! – dijo Maggot, que jadeaba sin ningún motivo – Y ahora ¿cómo lo despertarás?

Emily probó a llamar al pájaro de varias maneras pero él no se molestó en despertarse. Entonces, inspirada por las palabras de la bruja, decidió cantar una canción.

\- _Despierta, dulce pajarito, es hora de levantarse y alzar el vuelo. Ir debes con un misterioso caballero, me pregunto cómo será, pero eso no importa cuando se trata de ayudar. ¿Podrías, gran pajarito, volar y volar para este favor dar? No tengo gran cosa pero sí grandes ánimos, así pues escucha, escucha mi comanda_…

Poco a poco el pájaro empezó a alzar la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso es, Emily! – alabó el gusanito – Sigue, sigue cantando, que parece que le gusta tu voz.

Emily, muy animada, con el vestido sujeto por una de sus manos, siguió cantando con su melodiosa voz, improvisando la letra.

El pájaro ya estaba totalmente despierto; se incorporó sobre sus grandes patas y entonces volvió la cabeza parpadeando con ojos soñolientos. Maggot se encogió:

\- Ay mi madre Emily ¿te das cuenta de qué pájaro es?

\- No veo que tiene de malo – le susurró ella, porque no quería que el animal les escuchase hablar de él.

Entonces el ave estiró las alas y dio un poderoso graznido. Se encorvó mirando con ojos golosos a la novia que se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Es un buitre – susurró el gusano, cada vez más encogido - ¿Y qué comen los buitres querida mía?

\- Oh-oh…

\- ¡Carroña! Y tú, sin ánimo de ofender, eres un buen trozo de carroña andante… No hagas movimientos bruscos, no le mires a los ojos. Retrocede, despacito, ahueca el ala… nunca mejor dicho.

Ella empezó a retroceder con cierta torpeza, e intentó esbozarle una sonrisa al pájaro para darle a entender que no había nada raro en todo esto. Cada tres pasos que ella daba hacia atrás el pájaro daba uno adelante, girando su cabeza para verla desde todos los ángulos.

\- Bueno, ya te has despertado pajarito… ahora… eeer… yo, yo me voy ¿sí? Buen pájaro…

\- Emily, corre – le instó Maggot - ¡CORRE! – gritó metiéndose en su cráneo y justo el pájaro fue a echarle el pico.

La muchacha ahogó un grito y salió corriendo, dejándose caer por la pendiente, deslizándose por la nieve. El pájaro fue detrás, picando los sitios donde ella justo acababa de estar. Desesperada Emily vio una pequeña grieta en la roca y corrió allí refugiarse.

\- ¡Fíjate que habría jurado que se trataba de un cóndor, gusanito! – dijo Emily encogiéndose contra la piedra que estaba lo más lejos posible de la abertura.

\- ¡Qué cóndor ni qué cóndor! – gritó Maggot - ¡Es un sucio y asqueroso buitre! ¡Buaaaaaah! ¡Nos va a comer! ¡Y todo por hacerle caso a esa bruja! ¡Uy cómo le echara la mano encima!

\- No me distraigas que tú no tienes manos – dijo Emily mientras el pájaro seguía golpeando el pico contra la piedra, haciendo temblar todo - ¡Tenemos que hacer que se vaya!

\- ¡Eres un jugoso bocado, no habrá manera de echarle! ¡Aaah, malvada bruja y dichosa hada que no nos avisó!

\- ¡Eso es! El hada… ¡el cáliz! – exclamó Emily y alargó su mano huesuda - ¡Dámelo gusanito, quizá con eso salgamos de este aprieto!

Maggot le alargó el cáliz y Emily dio los tres chasquidos con los dedos que le había dicho el hada, si bien necesitó varios intentos por los nervios, pero funcionó. Con un sonoro ¡plop! el cáliz se hizo grande y entonces Emily lo alargó hacia la entrada. El pájaro se detuvo en sus esfuerzos y se quedó mirando el cáliz.

\- Mira, mira que cosita más brillante y bonita tengo aquí – canturreó la novia – ¿Lo quieres pajarito? Tómalo, tuyo es, te lo regalo…

El ave no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó el cáliz con su pico. Se escuchó un aleteo y desapareció de su visión. Maggot suspiró aliviado y Emily se relajó un tanto, aliviada. Entonces escucharon una voz que provenía de encima de ellos.

\- Siento lo de antes señorita. Normalmente soy un pájaro muy educado pero he tenido últimamente unos sueños muy malos relacionados con cadáveres y cuando te vi me asusté tanto que quise echarte.

Emily se asomó con timidez por encima de la grieta y vio al pájaro posado en su nido, con el cáliz entre las patas.

\- ¿Entonces no comes cadáveres? – preguntó ella.

\- Oh, no. Nada de eso. Mi primo Elwetritsch quizá, pero yo no. ¡A fin de cuentas él tiene escamas y no puede volar! No, niña, ha sido todo un malentendido. Me llamo Rokh, por cierto.

\- Yo soy Emily… y éste es Maggot… vamos, sal, no te hagas el remolón. Ya has visto que es amigo – dijo la muchacha, animando al gusano a salir pero él seguía teniendo miedo del pájaro.

\- No gracias, estoy muy bien aquí – repuso el gusano.

Emily se encogió de hombros.

\- Perdónale, es un gusano y no le gustan los pájaros.

\- Lo comprendo, no hay problema con eso… ahora bien. Me ha despertado una voz bien hermosa que me decía algo que tenía que hacer. No imaginaba que habías sido tú…

Ella asintió.

\- Me has traído un cáliz verdaderamente bonito, no sé cómo has sabido que adoro las cosas brillantes. Pero antes de decidirme te pediría, por favor, que cantaras de nuevo para mí…

Emily accedió y cantó una breve canción de su tierra de origen. El ave la estuvo escuchando, hecha una bola grande sobre su nido, con el cáliz reluciendo entre sus patas rugosas de largas uñas. Una vez terminó la canción Emily volvió a recitar su solicitud y, cuando acabó, puso las manos en el regazo, esperando con paciencia una respuesta.

\- Así que esa es tu petición – dijo Rokh, con la cabeza inclinada – Por eso has venido hasta estas cumbres, despertándome de la siestecita que me estaba echando… de un decenio. Hace más de un siglo que el caballero Roderick vino hasta aquí buscando consejo para derrotar a un poderoso dragón loco que mantenía cautiva a una princesa. Creo que se casaron y vivieron felices comiendo perdices… o ¿fue al revés, que las perdices se los comieron a ellos?. En fin, no importa. En cualquier caso estaba empezando a aburrirme en esta soledad y cómo negarme, con la voz tan bonita que tienes y con el regalo que me has hecho. Sin embargo para ayudar a ese… nuevo caballero… necesito conocer detalles. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es él?

\- Sólo sé que se llama Fortesque pero ni idea de qué aspecto tiene – admitió Emily, pensando apurada que pudiera significar un problema.

\- Mmm… supongo que lo sabré cuando le vea. Esas cosas suelen ser así – comentó desperezándose – En cualquier caso debo echar un vistazo, Zarok ha hecho mucho daño a Gallowmere y está todo patas arriba. Para sanar el reino hay que cortar el mal de raíz. Por suerte sé dónde se encuentra la guarida del hechicero, si bien está protegida por potentes encantamientos y no será posible acercarse así sin más… lo que me recuerda…

Se interrumpió sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados. Emily se mantuvo pacientemente a la espera, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, pero pasados varios minutos Rokh no había vuelto a hablar.

\- ¿En serio ese pajarraco del infierno se ha dormido? – preguntó Maggot.

\- Eso parece – contestó Emily. Se acercó hasta Rokh y como no llegaba a tocarle por la altura del nido, se quitó la mano izquierda y se la lanzó.

Rokh dio un respingo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con voz chillona.

\- Nada, nada – dijo Emily, mientras su mano huesuda correteaba hasta ella y se la volvía a encajar en la muñeca con un crujido – Pero estabas hablando de la guarida de Zarok…

\- ¡Ah sí! Decía que Zarok es un experto hechicero y que sin duda habrá protegido su retiro con ciertos hechizos. Si es verdad que hay un heroico caballero que está dispuesto a derrotarle sin duda deberá dirigir sus pasos hasta allí pero puede encontrarse con que el acceso le sea harto complicado… me preguntaba si sería sensato fisgonear los alrededores antes que otra cosa... quizá pudiera facilitarle el acceso. Eso sí, puede que sea una misión un poco peligrosa para un vejestorio como yo. ¿Quizá la damisela aquí presente quiera ayudarme?

\- No puedo seguir mi camino hasta que todo esto se resuelva, así que si puedo ayudar a que todo vaya más deprisa… supongo que la respuesta es sí.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces sube, no perdamos tiempo…

Rokh se inclinó estirando una de sus alas hasta el suelo, facilitando gentilmente a Emily que pudiera montarse encima. La muchacha no se lo pensó dos veces y se encaramó en el lomo del ave.

\- ¡Alto, algo ahí! – gritó Maggot en su cabeza y salió por el oído, mirándola con reproche - ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

\- No nos queda otra alternativa que seguir adelante.

\- Pero-pero-pero… ¿y si nos caemos? No me da buena espina este pajarraco…

\- Haré como que no he oído esa forma tan despectiva de dirigirse a mi – intervino Rokh con tono aburrido y comenzó a batir las alas, formando un revuelo de plumas y polvo de nieve a su alrededor.

\- No nos caeremos, no seas tonto – repuso Emily, impacientándose – A fin de cuentas ya estoy muerta y tú no eres más que un pequeño gusano. Además Rokh es nuestro amigo y podemos confiar en él; no nos dejará caer. ¿A qué no?

\- Tienes mi palabra, jovencita.

Maggot resopló indignado y se metió de nuevo dentro de la cabeza de su amiga.

\- ¡Muy bien! Como quieras… pero si luego tu cuerpo se estampa contra el suelo ni se te ocurra pedirme ayuda para que recomponga tus trocitos...

Emily le ignoró y se agarró con cuidado de las plumas del lomo de Rokh, quien inició una carrera hasta el borde del precipicio sobre el que se encontraba su nido.

Cayó en picado varios metros y luego alzó el vuelo, agitando sus alas de manera majestuosa. A Emily le encantó la sensación; a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que se limitaba a disfrutar de un modo desapasionado por su condición de no muerta la embargó una honda satisfacción y emoción al encontrarse volando. Tuvo que sujetarse el velo ya que se volaba violentamente agitándose por detrás de ella por efecto del viento. Miró abajo, sin sentir ningún vértigo y dejó escapar un grito de alborozo.

Rokh compartió su entusiasmo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no alzaba el vuelo. Echaba de menos el aullar del viento, contemplar el mundo extendiéndose por debajo de sus patas y que sus músculos trabajaran con algo de ejercicio. Enseguida encontró una corriente de aire y se alzó por encima de las montañas, poniendo rumbo a un nuevo destino.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III. NO TE DEJARÉ ATRÁS**

\- La buena noticia es que, a pesar de lo mal que están las cosas, la tumba de los Demonios de las Sombras sigue cerrada – dijo Rokh un tiempo después mientras sobrevolaban la Tierra Encantada, el primer lugar que Emily visitó al llegar a Gallowmere.

\- Cuéntame sobre ellos – pidió Emily, sentada cómodamente sobre su espalda.

\- Hace mucho tiempo Zarok convocó a esos demonios con sus malas artes y los usó para que cundiera el pánico en el reino. El Rey Peregrino mando su ejército para detener al malvado hechicero en una batalla desesperada por defender Gallowmere. Sin embargo encontró resistencia, pues un gran ejército de no-muertos les estaba aguardando.

\- ¿Hubo batalla?

\- ¡Ya lo creo! Una terrible y larga batalla entre las fuerzas del bien y las fuerzas del mal. Por suerte para todos, jovencita, Zarok fue derrotado y, supuestamente asesinado por un campeón del Rey Peregrino…

\- Pues no debió derrotarlo muy bien si ha regresado.

\- Eso mismo pienso yo…

Rokh hizo una pausa, tomando otra corriente de aire y giró en un movimiento un tanto oblicuo, descendiendo unos metros.

\- Ahí – dijo, señalando con la cabeza.

Emily se estiró un poco para observar lo que indicaba.

\- Fue allí donde tuvo lugar la cruenta batalla. Actualmente el terreno es un cenagal encantado por la cantidad de almas en pena de los guerreros caídos que quedaron atrás sólo para lamentarse entre el fango, aún dispuestos a seguir luchando en su muerte. Es una zona muy peligrosa que es mejor evitar, sobre todo los fuegos fatuos que te atrapan para que te hundas en lo más profundo, reuniéndote con los cadáveres que se pudren bajo las aguas del pantano…

\- Vaya – comentó Emily cuyos intentos por ver algo entre la niebla fueron infructuosos – Con eso de que siguen luchando en su muerte ¿quieres decir que son muertos vivientes? ¿Cómo yo?

\- Así es, gracias a la brujería de Zarok.

Emily meditó unos instantes.

\- Humm… ahora entiendo por qué a la gente de por aquí le causo tan mala impresión.

\- Eso es cierto pero al oír tu voz nos damos cuenta de tu error. En cualquier caso está claro que Zarok está recuperando a sus seguidores. Esperemos que no libere a los Demonios de las Sombras o las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Tengo entendido que el Rey Peregrino, tras honrar a los caídos en la batalla, consiguió aprisionar a los demonios usando un artefacto que ocultó para que no cayera en malas manos… en cualquier caso esa no es nuestra preocupación por ahora. Ya estamos llegando, observa.

Emily obedeció y poco después, delante de ellos, vio que entre las nubes altas se alzaba una alta torre sobre una pequeña isla. La muchacha entendió enseguida la ventaja de semejante ubicación: la única manera de llegar a la guarida de Zarok era por mar o aire. En la parte más baja de la isla podía verse una gran fortaleza en la cima del pico. Le dio la sensación que, a pesar de todo, el que hubiera elegido semejante sitio para vivir tendría que ser alguien solitario y amargado.

\- No parece que haya vigilancia – estimó Rokh, tras la enésima pasada – Sin embargo no me termino de fiar…

\- Si quieres puedes dejarme en un sitio apartado, lejos de posibles ataques – propuso Emily.

\- Precisamente me preocupa tu bienestar, a mi no me importa probar a acercarme un poco más…

\- Oh, te agradezco el detalle, pero hazme caso. Soy más pequeña por lo que paso más desapercibida y, a fin de cuentas, estoy muerta. Suponiendo que hubiera guardias que no vemos siempre puedo fingir ser un zombie sin cerebro…

\- Es que ya eres un zombie sin cerebro – dijo de manera maliciosa Maggot.

\- ¡Hazme caso! – dijo Emily, ignorando al gusano - ¡Puede que sea la mejor manera de obtener más información!

\- No sé, muchacha. No me termina de convencer la idea, es un tanto arriesgada…

\- No tengo nada que perder, probemos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Recuerda que yo no soy el héroe que va a salvar Gallowmere. Puede que además, estando de este lado, pueda ayudarle en el momento en que más lo necesite.

Rokh meditó largo tiempo y entonces, sin decir nada, viró comenzando a descender. Se posó en unas ruinas al oeste de la entrada principal y ayudó a descender a Emily.

\- Eres muy convincente.

\- Cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza – dijo ella agitando una mano con una sonrisa.

Notó el movimiento del gusano en su interior pero no dijo nada; solía hacer eso como un gesto equivalente a una palmadita en la espalda o un codazo.

\- Pero permíteme decirte que tu plan, aunque es bastante bueno, tiene un punto débil – insistió Rokh - Si estás en apuros no podré rescatarte.

\- No estaré en apuros y, como digo, no puede empeorar más mi situación… ¿verdad?

El ave no contestó y Emily sintió una repentina preocupación al entender ese silencio tan misterioso como si él supiera algo que ella desconocía; que efectivamente hubiera alguna situación aún peor que estar muerta.

\- Me marcho entonces – dijo él finalmente – Espero que tengas suerte. No pienses que me olvidaré de ti pero he de buscar a ese héroe, Fortesque, por si necesitase ayuda… volveré a por ti cuando todo acabe y …

\- Muchas gracias Rokh, nos veremos de nuevo entonces. Hasta pronto.

\- Hasta pronto muchacha, ten mucho cuidado.

Le despidió con la mano mientras él se alejaba volando del lugar. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la fortaleza.

\- Si ya me lo decía mi madre: hijo, cuando encuentres tu propia casa asegúrate de que tenga carne en abundancia pero sobre todo, que esté bien muerta – recitaba incansablemente Maggot en el interior de su cráneo – Cuando decía muerta, se refería a muerta de verdad. No por ahí merodeando, dando vueltas de aquí para allá y metiéndose en problemas. Siempre se te ha dado bien eso ¿verdad? Nunca escuchas los consejos que te da la gente… y yo qué pensaba que habrías aprendido la lección con todo aquello de Lord Barkis…

Emily no aguantó más. Se detuvo malhumorada y se golpeó en el oído derecho. Maggot dejó de hablar, ya que estaba siendo zarandeando sin piedad y salió despedido de la cabeza de la chica. Ella paró, aliviada de su carga.

\- Nadie te ha pedido que vinieras conmigo – le contestó, enfadada – ¿O es que te piensas que a mi me gusta tener un gusano en mi cabeza que no para de sermonearme mientras me hinca el diente en la poca carne que me queda?

Cuando vio la expresión de él, indefenso y diminuto en el suelo, se detuvo y suspiró. Luego se puso de cuclillas y su expresión se dulcificó un poco.

\- Maggot, no te estoy obligando a nada – continuó tras un momento de silencio – De hecho ni siquiera sabía que estabas conmigo. Pensaba que te habías quedado atrás, en el mundo de los vivos, cuando me entregué a la luz de la luna. Yo quiero seguir mi camino ¿no lo entiendes? Debo seguirlo. Víctor me liberó de las cadenas que me aprisionaban – se arrodilló para mirarle más de cerca – Yo en ningún momento te he obligado a que permanezcas conmigo, eres libre de marcharte siempre que quieras, a otro cadáver en descomposición y que se esté quietecito en el sitio, tal y como te aconsejaba tu madre… yo no seguí los consejos de la mía ni de mi padre. Y así me fue…

Se quedó callada unos instantes, apesadumbrada. Maggot la miraba, claramente arrepentido de sus palabras.

\- Tienes razón – dijo, carraspeando y sin mirarla a la cara – Si he venido aquí ha sido por mi propia decisión… porque eres mi mejor amiga, Emily. Bueno ¡qué digo! Eres mi única amiga, descontando a la Viuda Negra, pero ella sí que se quedó atrás. Me gusta vivir en tu cabeza y hablar contigo, aunque sea para devolverte a veces la razón que tanto te falta. La verdad es que desde que hemos llegado a esta… Galowmere, estoy muerto de miedo, por eso me pongo tan cascarrabias. No quiero que me dejes atrás…

Ella le sonrió con cierta dulzura y alargó su mano para que él se subiera.

\- A mi también me gusta que estés conmigo y no debes preocuparte, no te dejaré atrás – le confesó, sacándose con la mano libre el ojo derecho.

Él sonrió, animándose visiblemente, y se arrastró por su mano hasta el interior de la cuenca, fría y oscura como a él le gustaba. Luego Emily se volvió a encajar el ojo.

\- ¡Está bien, vamos a ello! – dijo con voz enérgica Maggot – Ya sabes chiquilla: cabeza bien alta, hombros hacia atrás, expresión altiva… ¡vamos allá!

Emily, quien había ejecutado todas las instrucciones según las recibía, reemprendió de esa guisa tan arrogante la marcha, si bien con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oye, respecto a esta pequeña conversación que hemos tenido – susurró Maggot bajito, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera oírle – Que quede entre tú y yo. ¿Sí?

\- Por supuesto.

\- En especial aquella en la que te he dicho que tengo mucho miedo…

\- Que sí, que lo he entendido. Y ahora cállate de una vez… pesado.

Poco después pensó que Rokh había hecho bien en desconfiar y no arriesgarse a descender sobre aquél lugar. Cuando Emily estaba llegando a las puertas de acceso éstas se abrieron y salió un grupo de lo que parecían guardias armados con una especie de palos de metal de boca ancha. Eran un tanto extraños, pensó Emily, puesto que saltaba a la vista que no eran humanos. Lo que más le llamó la atención, aparte de sus sombreros, fue su panza, pues era similar a una caldera ardiendo.

No tuvo tiempo de esconderse puesto que la vieron enseguida. La señalaron, dándola el alto.

Ella se detuvo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- No digas nada. Recuerda que eres una zombie descerebrada – le urgió Maggot y Emily obedeció, aunque no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer.

Extendió los brazos hacia adelante, dando unos pasos un poco vacilantes, luego se volvió hacia atrás, mirando como si no entendiera que estaba pasando. Y se puso a andar hacia otro lado. Para darle más énfasis abrió la boca de un modo ridículo y emitió sonidos inarticulados. Sin embargo no quitaba ojo a los guardias.

Uno de ellos bajó su supuesta arma y le hizo el gesto al resto de que le imitara.

\- ¡Falsa alarma! – dijo – No es Él. No es más que otro peón del Maestro.

"¿Él?" – pensó Emily. ¿Se referirían al héroe Fortesque?

\- Pero ¿y qué hace aquí? – preguntó otro – Se supone que la carne de cañón estaría en primera línea y no en los dominios del Maestro.

\- ¿Me ves con cara de saberlo? – respondió el primero – Pero tienes razón, no debería estar aquí... tendremos que deshacernos de ella.

\- ¡Pero no podemos perder tiempo! – se quejó un tercero – Tenemos que encontrar el Artefacto de las Sombras y no podemos desviarnos del camino.

¡El Artefacto de las Sombras! Emily aguzó el oído mientras seguía dando vueltas en círculos.

\- ¿Se la llevamos al Maestro? – preguntó un cuarto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Molestarle por un cadáver putrefacto sin seso? – farfulló ofendido el primero - ¡Ni hablar! Tú y tú – ordenó a otros dos – Llevadla al calabozo y volved inmediatamente. No tenemos tiempo que perder…

Los dos elegidos se acercaron. Emily entonces ahogó un grito y echó a correr. Los guardias se miraron sorprendidos e iniciaron la persecución, gritándola el alto.

\- ¡Mira que te lo dije que esto no era buena idea! – gritaba Maggot mientras rebotaba dentro de la cabeza de Emily. Luego se escurrió por su oído saliendo al exterior - ¡Ah! ¡Nos persiguen!

\- ¡Ya lo sé, cállate!

Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, disuadida por un terrible sonido similar al de un trueno. Justo después el tronco del árbol cercano estalló por los aires. Emily se detuvo con brusquedad y miró de hito en hito el tronco humeante, al que le faltaba un buen trozo de madera.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado? – gritó Maggot asomándose por el oído con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¡Eso podías haber sido tú!

\- ¡Chisst! – le ordenó Emily y se tapó el oído metiéndole por la fuerza en su cabeza, pues escuchaba pasos apresurados que se acercaban.

Luego se dio la vuelta. Vio que uno de los guardias bajaba el palo de metal, aún humeante. ¿Había conseguido causar toda esa destrucción desde esa distancia y con esa cosa? Nunca había visto un arma igual.

\- ¡Quieta! – ordenó el otro guardia llegando hasta ella y Emily obedeció pues no quería terminar con un boquete como ése.

Resignada, se dejó rodear y conducir por los dos guardias, regañándose así misma por no haber conseguido cumplir su plan.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV. REDENCIÓN EN LA MUERTE**

La quietud del bosque se vio interrumpida por el repiqueteo metálico que producía su armadura por bailar sobre su esquelético cuerpo. Si hubiera sido más observador se habría dado antes cuenta de los varios pares de grandes ojos amarillos que le observaban desde la oscuridad, acechándole, susurrándose entre sí las cosas malvadas que querían hacerle. Sin embargo él no estaba en condiciones para fijarse en detalles. No debemos censurarle, teniendo en cuenta que se trata, literalmente, de un esqueleto tuerto.

Alzado de entre los muertos Sir Daniel Fortesque, antiguo caballero de la corte del rey, había despertado de un sueño de cien años para ponerse en camino para derrotar al brujo Zarok.

Poco quedaba ya de él: ni sus cabellos negros como alas de cuervo ni su poderosa mandíbula cuadrada, rasgos de los que se enorgullecía en vida pues a los ojos de la gente – en especial las mujeres - le daban un aspecto un tanto atractivo. Pero ahora no tenía cabellos (ni siquiera carne y aún menos piel) y hace tiempo que su mandíbula se cayó, roída por los ratones y los gusanos en los cien años que permaneció muerto allá en su cripta. Se había dado cuenta, mientras había vagado por la cripta buscando sin éxito su mandíbula perdida, que no quedaba nada de su anterior yo.

Aún así Sir Daniel Forqueste – Daniel en el uso práctico, Dan o Dani para los amigos más cercanos – no debe inspirarnos ninguna lástima. En su día fue nombrado sire por el mismísimo Rey Peregrino y capitán de su guardia, título y cargo ganados a base embustes y mentiras. Estos cargos le proporcionaron un trabajo de lo más tranquilo y bien remunerado, consistente en su mayoría en organizar los turnos de la guardia, por lo que la máxima dificultad que encontraba en su día a día era cuando uno de los soldados había caído enfermo y se debía cubrir su puesto sin demora. El resto del día lo solía pasar en compañía del resto de los cortesanos y del Rey Peregrino, en banquetes, fiestas y juegos de todo tipo siendo su favorito el croquet. Era durante estos pasatiempos donde inflaba más el pecho, contándoles sus supuestas andanzas a las jovencitas de la corte, mostrando unos modales exquisitos y una galantería envidiable que conseguía que más de una suspiraba embelesada.

Pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el Rey, sabía que debajo de esa fachada de guerrero valeroso, galán e indómito se escondía un impostor: un hombre tramposo, mentiroso rozando lo compulsivo y, sobre todo un cobarde. Tuvo una gran suerte de que nunca se encontró con situaciones embarazosas que le hubieran puesto a chillar como un histérico mientras salía corriendo… como solía pasarse cuando veía un simple ratoncito. Y si alguien lo hubiera visto habría pensado que el pobre Dan tendría simplemente un mal día o que quizá le rondaba el horror de sus escaramuzas pasadas.

Su suerte se terminó cuando Zarok, el antiguo hechicero de la corte, volvió de su destierro y comenzó a amenazar a Gallowmere con su ejército de muertos vivientes y demonios. El Rey Peregrino organizó sus ejércitos y puso a Sir Fortesque al frente con el rango de capitán. Dan demostró una gran sangre fría cuando elevó el espíritu de los soldados a su cargo con un buen discurso, pero nadie se percató del crucifijo que portaba un desgastado de tanto frotarlo en sus plegarias. Tampoco se fijaron en cómo repiqueteaba su armadura de lo que le temblaban las piernas. Sí, sus soldados le vieron dar la orden sin ningún tipo de temblor en la voz, cargar de frente, con la espalda en ristre aunque en sus adentros recitaba de carrerilla todas las oraciones que sabía. Y una vez más nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, se fijó en cómo cayó abatido por la primera tanda de flechas, su ojo izquierdo atravesado por una desafortunada y mal intencionada saeta…

Sir Daniel agitó la cabeza para descartar aquellos pensamientos, sus fantasmas del pasado. No tenía sentido recordar su vida pasada pues ahora, a fin de cuentas, estaba aquí en el presente, buscando la redención en la muerte, mientras seguía su camino valientemente hacia la Guarida de Zarok. Había pasado mil peligros que hubieran hecho que cualquier otro guerrero hubiera depuesto las armas y echado a correr con los pies en polvorosa sin mirar atrás. Obvió la innegable cuestión de que él contaba con la ventaja de estar muerto por lo que no tenía nada que perder, así que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sí; se había tenido que abrir paso a través de hordas de muertos vivientes y otras criaturas infernales, habiendo derrotado a un demonio de cristal, a unos perros fantasmales e, incluso, a una reina calabaza. Había tenido que abrirse paso a espadazos en aquellos campos de espantapájaros por no hablar de las dificultades por las que pasó cuando llegó hasta el Pueblo Durmiente, donde se topó con otra de las manifestaciones de la magia de Zarok: la población, cuyas almas habían sido robadas para reanimar a los muertos, era ahora esclava del hechicero. No le pusieron fáciles las cosas a Dan, que tuvo que moverse sigilosamente por la ciudad para llegar hasta la casa del alcalde, donde descubrió que los esbirros de Zarok se habían llevado a su persona no mucho tiempo atrás. En sus notas desvelaba un gran secreto: el escondite del Artefacto de las Sombras. Según aseguraba el alcalde, Zarok codiciaba ese objeto creado poco después de la supuesta muerte del hechicero para aprisionar a los demonios que usó en sus batallas. El lugar de la prisión: la Tierra Encantada.

Dan concluyó, a pesar de su cerebro en descomposición, que sería una buena idea visitar ese lugar pero primero convendría liberar al alcalde de su prisión, aunque no sabía dónde buscar. Fue entonces cuando los guardias de Zarok irrumpieron en el pueblo buscando el artefacto. El caballero resucitado se enfrentó a ellos tras pasar unos momentos de desconcierto y asombro al fijarse en las extrañas armas que portaban: largos palos de metal que disparaban, con gran estruendo, bolas de metal. Como pudo comprobar el bueno de Dan lo más sensato era evitar que esas bolas le dieran a uno, pues dolían como mil demonios. A pesar de su aparente desventaja Fortesque se impuso sobre los guardias y, antes de eliminarlos a todos, sonsacó a uno de ellos la ubicación del lugar donde retenían al alcalde: los Jardines del Asilo. Así pues tomó la decisión de rescatarlo, como buen héroe que se proponía ser, si bien antes de hacerlo se aseguró de conseguir hacerse con el Artefacto de Sombras, demostrando una gran astucia para conseguirlo para ser un muerto viviente con el seso descompuesto.

Tomó entonces un desvío en su viaje para rescatar al alcalde. Tuvo que ceder ante los deseos de diversión del viejo Jack del bosque, adicto empedernido de las adivinanzas y bailar a su son para poderse abrir paso por los jardines. El viejo, vinculado mágicamente a los jardines, cerraba los mismos a su antojo y retaba al primer insensato que se adentraba a ganarse el acceso a base de acertar los enigmas. Por otra parte los monjes que se encargaban del mantenimiento del asilo, proporcionando un lugar donde vivir con cuidados a los enfermos – en esta época moderna ya no se les quemaba en las hogueras o se les sometía a terribles exorcismos pensando que estaban endemoniados, si no que se sabía lo que era una enfermedad mental gracias al auge exagerado, a juicio de Dan, de los psiquiatras– también habían caído bajo los hechizos de Zarok y estaban tan locos como los que ellos cuidaban. Y si Dan pensaba que su paciencia llegaba hasta el límite una vez que traspasó las puertas del asilo comprendió que su prueba no había hecho más que empezar: el lugar era gobernado por los desequilibrados – algunos de ellos zombies locos – y Fortesque no tuvo más remedio que abrirse paso a golpe de espada e incluso, a puñetazo limpio. A pesar de que le superaban ampliamente en número consiguió salir victorioso, nada mal para un esqueleto.

En su camino, tuvo tiempo de pensar preocupado en qué estado se encontraría el bueno del alcalde. ¿Estaría llorando, tembloroso y sucio después del cautiverio? ¿Quebrantado por terribles torturas para sonsacarle el lugar donde ocultó el Artefacto de las Sombras? Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que el alcalde no sólo ofrecía buen aspecto, sino que además hasta se permitía tararear una canción.

Se trataba de un hombre robusto víctima de la moda más estrambótica: llevaba un largo y estrecho sombrero a rayas negras y blancas, un jersey violeta estampado con detalles dorados, medias a juego del mismo color y, para realzar la supuesta elegancia del conjunto, completaba su atuendo una gorguera blanca y un monóculo. Fortesque, quien se hizo con la llave, abrió la celda del prisionero:

\- ¡Por Dios que me alegro de verte! – exclamó éste sin parecer importarle que estuviera hablando con un esqueleto tuerto embutido en una armadura - Ese Zarok intentó forzarme a entregar el Artefacto de Sombras. Quería liberar a los demonios de su tumba en el Bosque Encantado. Pero le dije… sí, le dije "¡No me puedes tocar son don nadie! ¡Yo soy el alcalde!" Sí señor, eso le dije. Entonces me encerró aquí con todos esos locos – el hombre hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Dan quiso aprovechar para decir algo pero el alcalde retomó su monólogo - ¡AH, ha sido horrible! No he conseguido que nadie me diga nada inteligible durante semanas…

\- Dímelo a mí – suspiró Dan, sincerándose al cien por cien.

El alcalde le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, de hito en hito, sin pronunciar palabra. El silencio fue de lo más incómodo.

\- Eeh – carraspeó finalmente, quien no había entendido absolutamente nada de nada – Muy bien… ya encontraré yo mismo la salida, gracias…

Se dispuso a salir rezando porque un capricho no hiciera que la puerta se cerrase dejándole encerrado con aquel extraño caballero pero entonces recordó sus modales y se volvió una vez en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Por cierto, mira con atención todo lo que te rodea. Zarok ha dejado cosas que te pueden ser de ayuda…

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Dan entusiasmado - ¡Gracias!

\- Eh… sí, bueno… será mejor que me vaya al pueblo, estoy seguro que me habrán echado de menos ¡Adiós!

Y así fue como puso pies en polvorosa mascullando algo acerca de que no quería volver a ver a ningún loco en lo que le quedara de vida.

Poco después de su marcha Dan se dio cuenta de que podía haberle avisado que sus conciudadanos ahora eran mudos psicópatas armados hasta los dientes. Pensó durante unos segundos si estaba a tiempo de alcanzarle pero luego se encogió de hombros, diciéndose que no le pasaría nada malo. A fin de cuentas tenía carácter y parecía haber aguantado bien las semanas de cautiverio.

En cualquier caso hizo caso del consejo y examinó el lugar, donde encontró varias bolsas de oro y, lo más importante, una gema de dragón. Él ya tenía la pareja, pues la Bruja Calabaza se la había obsequiado tras meter en cintura a las díscolas calabazas del valle de las Calabazas… uf, eso sí que había sido un trabajito complicado.

De esta guisa Dan fue a dar con sus pies hasta La Tierra Encantada... aunque si por él hubiera sido le hubiera llamado La Tierra Detestablemente Encantada. Había recibido ese nombre desde que la magia residual que manaba de los aquelarres que se celebraban bajo la colina del cementerio hizo mella en estas tierras: sapos-dragón mutados que le escupían ácido a uno (a pesar de no tener ni pizca de carne el ácido no era tampoco saludable para los huesos), plantas venenosas que disparaban semillas a todo el que pasara, el pájaro dragón que era demasiado protector con sus huevos... y luego estaba la Bruja Buena del Bosque. No es que ella fuera un problema pero le metió en un buen lío cuando se dejó enredar por sus peticiones… aunque, para ser justos con ella, fue el mismo Fortesque quien la invocó con su Amuleto, conseguido en la colina del cementerio, pensando que quizá ella tuviera algo que ofrecerle como la Bruja Calabaza.

En contraparte con su colega, la Bruja Buena del Bosque era una mujer anciana, enjuta y de larga y curvada nariz. Llevaba su largo cabello canoso recogido en una cola de caballo y vestía más a la usanza de la clásica bruja: larga túnica de un verde oscuro y sombrero picudo.

\- La verdad es que me alegro de verte Sir Fortesque – dijo la bruja tras gastarle una, como lo llamó ella, pequeña bromita de vieja – Necesito siete piezas de ámbar que están escondidas en el nido de las hormigas. ¡Trámelas y te daré una recompensa especial! Sólo te ofreceré una oportunidad. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- ¡Sí, venga! – exclamó Dan, asintiendo para enfatizar su respuesta, consciente de que nadie entendía lo que decía… aunque las brujas sí lo hacían.

La bruja le sonrió y, sin ningún tipo de aviso, elevó las manos hacia él y unos rayitos naranjas fluyeron de sus palmas hasta el caballero. Con un chisporroteo Dan se encontró sobre una colina en cuyo punto mal alto había un agujero. Con horror se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el hormiguero y que su tamaño había menguado en demasía.

\- Perdón – dijo la bruja aguantándose la risa - ¿No mencioné que te tengo que reducir al tamaño de un insecto?

\- ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO? - protestó Fortesque, pataleando y agitando los brazos realmente asustado y enfadado a partes iguales.

La bruja dejó de remover su misteriosa poción y se agachó para verle mejor.

\- Bueno va, no vayas a ponerte así por una tontería de nada – le dijo – Ya te he dicho que tendrías que buscar el ámbar en un hormiguero. No debes preocuparte, una vez salgas te devolveré a tu tamaño normal. Ahora, date prisa…

\- Está bien, está bien – refunfuñó él antes de entrar en la abertura.

Dan aún se estremecía cuando recordaba los largos y sinuosos caminitos de tierra, que las hormigas obreras habían excavado con sus mandíbulas. Hubiera pasado mucho, pero que muchísimo miedo si no fuera por una razón: las hadas del bosque. Éstas habían sido aprisionadas por las hormigas mientras recolectaban el ámbar para la Bruja y eran sus enemigas desde que la magia las corrompió. Por lo tanto Fortesque tuvo triple tarea: recuperar el ámbar para la bruja, rescatar a las hadas y matar a la Reina de las hormigas, pues todos sabían que sin la Reina la colonia se extinguiría.

Otras de las razones por las que Dan estaba consiguiendo sus objetivos era la voz misteriosa. Cuando en su viaje le había flaqueado el valor, lo cual había sido bastante a menudo, había escuchado una melodiosa y hermosa voz que cantaba algo que él no conseguía entender. La voz no procedía de su cabeza sino que parecía fluctuar sobre él, como si le bañara en una luz cálida y agradable, similar a la del sol. Sentía un homigueo en sus pies, su pecho se llenándose de valor, que las fuerzas le volvían permitiéndole agarrar con más fuerza su espada y sostener más firmemente su escudo.

Al principio pensó que era alguien que cantaba en los alrededores pero como nunca encontraba a quien la entonaba llegó a pensar que se trataban de delirios producto de la descomposición que atacaba su cerebro. La primera vez que la había escuchado había sido cuando penetró en el Mausoleo de la Colina, luego la había llegado a escuchar superpuesta a los terribles aullidos que daban aquellos guardianes del cementerio, también mientras luchaba con la Reina Calabaza, en las mazmorras del Asilo y, por supuesto, allí abajo en el hormiguero.

Se sentía en deuda con aquella voz y solía pensar en sus caminatas en quién podría ser la cantante, pues sin duda se trataba de una mujer joven. Tenía que ser una princesa, seguro, o el espíritu de una princesa. O una princesa hechicera… Él era un héroe y recordaba claramente que en los cuentos que escuchaba de niño siempre había una princesa que el héroe rescataba y con la que se llegaba a casar. Bueno, él no se iba a casar dadas las circunstancias (de hecho las bodas le seguían dando algo de miedo) pero su curiosidad iba en aumento conforme se prolongaba su viaje. Mínimo quería encontrar a la princesa y darle las gracias por infundirle valor con su mágico canto.

Una vez retornó a la superficie tras terminar con las hormigas y recuperó su tamaño normal llegó a preguntarle a la Bruja Buena del Bosque.

\- Mmmm – dijo la anciana, mirándole con una ceja enarcada y una pícara sonrisa cuando él le preguntó sobre el tema, pensando en que podía tratase de algún tipo de magia ancestral –No sé si se trata de una princesa pero de seguro que vuestros caminos se encontrarán tarde o temprano. No podemos eludir al destino, sir Fortesque.

\- ¿Destino?

\- Esa doncella y tú estáis vinculados por un vínculo mágico del destino – explicó el hada con quien Dan se había encontrado primero y que permanecía al lado de la bruja aleteando sus alitas – Las hadas sentimos la magia porque la magia nos creó y tú hueles poderosamente a magia, Fortesque… a la magia oscura que te levantó de la muerte pero también a la magia blanca que te impulsa en tu camino.

La bruja asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía su amiga el hada.

Dan escuchó atentamente sus palabras pero seguía sin entender exactamente qué querían decir.

\- Pero ¿quién es ella? – preguntó.

El hada y la bruja intercambiaron una mirada, sonriéndose ligeramente, lo que hizo a Dan sospechar que lo sabían.

\- Lo sabrás cuando la veas, sir Fortesque, además ella sabe de ti también – se limitó a indicar la bruja – Por el momento no dejes que la incógnita te desvíe de tu camino. Tienes una misión que cumplir y debes continuar adelante.

Así había hecho, liberando a los Demonios de las Sombras en el proceso. Dan no quiso hacerlo pero no tenía elección. Ahora que caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a la salida de aquella Tierra Encantada supo que era su destino el liberar de nuevo a los demonios… para destruirlos de una vez por todas. La Bruja Buena del Bosque se lo había explicado poco antes de separarse:

\- Como todo hechicero o bruja sabe existen diferentes planos de existencia al igual que existen otras esferas allá lejos, más allá de la bóveda celeste… sí, no pongas esa cara de desconcierto sir Fortesque. De hecho nosotros mismos vivimos en una esfera y quien te diga lo contrario miente como un bellaco – hizo una pausa, visiblemente exaltada. Tras respirar un par de veces de manera lenta y profunda, continuó - En fin, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Como decía nosotros en concreto vivimos en este plano material pero existen otros múltiples planos regidos por otras leyes diferentes a las nuestras. Los demonios son, de hecho, habitantes de uno de esos otros planos. Mediante una disciplina prohibida de la magia negra, llamada demonología, se pueden conocer fórmulas mágicas para sacarles de su lugar de origen y que se manifiesten en este plano de existencia; esto es lo que se llama Invocación. Además con el hechizo adecuado, se les puede someter y que cumplan la voluntad del hechicero que le invoca. Por supuesto esto entraña un gran peligro porque al estar regidos por otras leyes su naturaleza es totalmente impredecible: lo único que ellos desean es causar la máxima destrucción posible antes de regresar a su plano de origen. La Invocación requiere de mucha sabiduría y mucho poder: se sabe de casos en que hechiceros débiles han intentado invocar y o bien han sido asesinados directamente por sus demonios invocados o bien han sido poseídos por ellos, obligándoles a hacer cosas verdaderamente terribles – hizo una pausa, sacudida por un escalofrío – Pero, en el caso de Zarok no fue así. No me gusta admitir que ha demostrado tener una increíble pericia puesto que de algún modo consiguió no sólo traer a los demonios sin sufrir daños, si no que además los sometió a sus órdenes y los ató permanentemente a nuestro plano de existencia, por lo cual ellos no pueden tampoco regresar a su lugar de origen de manera voluntaria… de ahí que tuviésemos que encerrarlos en esa tumba, cuya llave por lo que ya he visto, posees. La única forma de expulsarlos de este plano material es matándolos, sir Fortesque. Es cierto que al liberarlos desataremos el mal en Gallowmere pero es necesario para poderlo extirpar de raíz de una vez por todas…

Y allí estaba Daniel, acechado por ojos dorados en las tinieblas. Delante de él decidieron manifestarse por fin los dueños de esos ojos extraños, largas sombras aladas que surgían de las propias sombras de los árboles del bosque. Sus bocas dejaban ver poderosos colmillos puntiagudos, en su cabeza podían verse los largos cuernos y sus garras podían atravesar a un hombre de lado a lado.

Dan tragó saliva cuando aquello que le acechaba decidió mostrarse al fin. Tragó saliva mientras levantaba su espada y alzaba su escudo para protegerse, estudiando atentamente los movimientos de aquellas criaturas oscuras. Sin embargo sus fuerzas no flaquearon, si no que recordó las palabras de la Bruja Buena del Bosque pero sobre todo aquella voz melodiosa a la par que misteriosa, que le instaba a seguir adelante. De modo que adoptó una postura defensiva pero que le permitiría atacar a su vez, plantando firmemente los pies en el suelo. Cuando el demonio se abalanzó sobre él su espada no falló.


	5. Capítulo 5

**V. ROSA MARCHITA**

\- Tócala de nuevo.

Emily suspiró apesadumbrada. Adoraba el piano; desde que era una niña había tomado lecciones y ya de adolescente lo tocaba con tal soltura que siempre que sus padres daban una fiesta en casa le instaban a que la amenizara poniéndose frente a las teclas. A ella eso siempre le había gustado; le había llenado de orgullo y satisfacción contemplar las caras sonrientes embelesadas con su música y su canto. Agradecía los aplausos y los elogios y siempre estaba dispuesta a continuar con la siguiente canción… pero ahora no. Ahora estaba cansada pues llevaba horas tocando sin parar. En el interior de su cráneo no escuchaba ninguna voz de apoyo, tan sólo el silencio de la desesperación. En cuanto a la estancia donde se encontraba… no podía ser más deprimente y poco acogedora. Ni siquiera unas rosas de un jarrón cercano podían animarla, pues estaban marchitas.

\- ¿Acaso estás sorda? ¡He dicho que la vuelvas a tocar!

La oleada de magia volvió a golpearla, a tirar de sus brazos hacia arriba bruscamente y a colocarlos de nuevo sobre las teclas, iniciándose el frenesí de las pulsaciones. Emily no podía luchar contra la magia que la obligaba a seguir tocando, era demasiado poderosa. Tocaba sin partitura una canción que salió en su momento de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y que, en el fondo, aborrecía por ser excesivamente deprimente. Porque evocaba el recuerdo de unos sentimientos tristes. Sin embargo gustaba a su carcelero y por eso la obligaba a interpretarla una y otra vez.

A pesar de la congoja que sufría su voz volvió a alzarse en el momento que marcaba la canción. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la melodía, para intentar desconectar de la situación tan desesperada en la que se encontraba. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se originó esa canción eso era imposible.

A Emily le habían inculcado desde bien niña una férrea disciplina. Como hija única de un matrimonio acaudalado su deber era casarse con un buen marido y encargarse de las labores propias de una dama de su condición: el cuidado del hogar y de los hijos. No sería de extrañar y dada su posición, con una generosa dote respaldándola, que le llovieran los pretendientes. De modo que mientras llegaba ese momento la joven Emily tuvo una sólida educación para alcanzar el grado máximo de felicidad y virtud: por supuesto la lectura y la escritura ya estaban aprendidas desde la niñez. Emily también sabía algún idioma a parte del materno, como el latín, y aprendió como ya se ha visto: canto, música (su instrumento predilecto era el piano pero sabía tocar alguno más), baile, geografía, historia, religión, moralidad, maternidad y labores del hogar, como coser y bordar…

Y sin embargo y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus progenitores tuvo que caer rendida a los pies del primer caballero que le dedicó un cumplido. Emily aún recordaba su porte orgulloso, su mandíbula prominente, en definitiva su impecable aspecto y el encanto que emanaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Recordó también las discusiones con sus padres, quienes no aprobaban en absoluto aquel enamoramiento y el rechazo taxativo de su padre a entregarla en matrimonio.

\- ¡Antes ingresas en un convento que casarte con ese fantoche muerto de hambre! – fueron las durísimas palabras de su padre, que despreciaba a su enamorado porque no tenía suficiente dinero.

Emily sin embargo no se dio por vencida, demostrando ser tan terca como su progenitor. Esa misma noche se reunió con su amado que, abatido por el rechazo, le aseguró que aún así no podía renunciar a ella. La muchacha inocente sintió cómo su corazón bullía de amor y agradecimiento y por ello recibió de buena gana la idea de que se fugaran juntos; tomó todas las joyas y el vestido de bodas de su madre, le robó a su padre también dinero en efectivo de la caja fuerte junto con algo de oro y se apresuró a reunirse con su amado para emprender una nueva vida juntos. Ella esperó y esperó debajo de aquél roble a que él llegase y cuando lo hizo no la recibió con besos y abrazos si no con un frío puñal en el costado. Cuando despertó estaba muerta y sin un solo céntimo, enterrada bajo el roble donde fue asesinada y donde le rompieron el corazón.

Ya después en la muerte llegó Víctor Van Dort. Con él creyó por un momento que había encontrado, al fin, al amor de su vida pero resultó que estaba ya enamorado de otra persona, Victoria Everglot. Emily aceptó finalmente que él estaba fuera de su alcance por las muchas diferencias que tenían entre sí (la más notable, que él estaba vivo) pero eso no evitó que sintiera su corazón rompiéndose por segunda vez…

Interrumpió la música, sintiéndose muy triste y desdichada. A pesar de ser una novia cadáver aún podía llorar.

\- _Si una vela toco sé que nada sentiré_ – murmuró, terminando la canción sin música - S_i me cortas es igual, no sangraré. Y mi corazón responde, aunque no late se rompe. Y yo sufro en realidad, no diréis que no es verdad… y aunque sé que muerta estoy, aún me quedan lágrimas que derramar…_

Maggot, quien había permanecido de lo más silencioso desde que Emily fuera arrestada, siguió guardando silencio pero le sintió allí dentro, revolviéndose como si quisiera consolarla.

\- ¿Por qué has dejado de tocar? – protestó la voz enérgica de su carcelero, dando un golpe en el suelo con su cayado que en realidad era una vara mágica.

Zarok no era exactamente como se lo había imaginado pero se acercaba bastante. Se había levantado de su asiento, donde repasaba unas notas de un libro polvoriento y se acercó hasta ella. Se trataba de un anciano alto y muy delgado, decrépito, de larga nariz ganchuda y prominente mentón, ojos inteligentes pero malignos. Vestía una elegante túnica de tonos escarlatas, violetas y dorados, adornada además con rubíes y oro y su cabeza estaba coronada por dos cuernos que acentuaban aún más su aspecto maléfico.

Emily tenía la certeza de que su aspecto se debía a los jugueteos con la magia negra pero no podía asegurarlo con certeza. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante mientras él se acercaba, mirándola a su vez con cierto desdén.

\- Así que incluso en la muerte los fantasmas del pasado siguen acechando a las mentes atormentadas… qué conmovedor.

Emily no hizo comentarios, se limitó a seguir mirándole con gran hostilidad.

\- Se podría decir que cantas como los ángeles – siguió el hechicero– Eres como una de esas rosas marchitas del jarrón; una mera sombra de lo que fuiste en vida… En fin, vuelve a tocar esa canción. Las desgracias ajenas son melodía para mis oídos.

\- No – repuso ella con voz ronca.

Otra vez Maggot se encogió dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Te niegas acaso? Recuerda que puedo obligarte – amenazó él sin alzar la voz y la señaló con su cayado.

Emily sintió cómo bullía el aire a su alrededor por la magia concentrada pero no se dejó amedrentar. No tenía miedo de Zarok pero sí sentía una profunda antipatía por él, teniendo en cuenta cómo la trataba y todo lo que sabía de sus malvados planes. Resignada, alzó el mentón, volviendo la cara con los ojos cerrados, en un claro gesto de desprecio y se giró colocando las manos sobre el piano. Las contempló por un momento. A pesar de pertenecer a la misma persona no podían ser más dispares: la derecha podría pasar por humana de no ser por el tono azul de la piel, mientras que la otra era completamente esquelética. Sin embargo movía ambas con la misma soltura que en vida… una vida que le fue arrebatada injustamente.

Se percató que, por algún motivo, se sentía de lo más desgraciada desde que había entrado en su guarida, siendo asaltada continuamente por pensamientos pesimistas… y si tocaba canciones tristes la cosa no hacía más que empeorar. Sin embargo se obligó a mover los dedos y comenzó a repetir la misma canción de nuevo. Zarok, que parecía complacido, asintió y se retiró de nuevo a su escritorio, enfrascándose en la lectura de aquel libro tan antiguo.

Su actitud mezquina y altiva hizo que Emily quisiera resistirse a dejarse influenciar por el aura maligna que impregnaba las paredes de aquel lugar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tocando de manera automática y se forzó a pensar en otras cosas más agradables. Quiso olvidarse de Zarok, de su situación de cautiva y de la propia Gallowmere; evoca algo alegre, se dijo, como el propio hecho de estar tocando un piano, el día que su madre le mostró por primera vez su vestido de novia, o cuando su padre intentó sorprenderla un día de su cumpleaños trepando por el árbol que daba a su ventana… ese tipo de cosas felices. Recordó también que Lord Barkis, su asesino, estaba definitivamente muerto y no podría dañar a nadie más, que Víctor sería muy feliz en esos momentos con Victoria… No tenía sentido revivir el pasado, sobre todo aquél que era doloroso. Debía enterrarlo y seguir adelante, con la cabeza alta y mirada orgullo, tal como insistía Maggot.

Así que dejó atrás los recuerdos tristes y decidió pensar en el futuro inmediato. Meditó sobre el supuesto héroe al que ahora estaba vinculada e intentó imaginarse cómo sería: alto, fuerte, apuesto y valiente. Portaría una armadura brillantísima, una espada enorme, un escudo mellado víctima de innumerables golpes y un yelmo que le taparía el rostro pero que una vez retirado dejaría ver un hermoso semblante de ojos penetrantes, enmarcado por cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre sus hombros. Deseó fervientemente que sus palabras de aliento llegaran través del vínculo que los unía, un vínculo que no comprendía cuándo y cómo se había forjado. Por alguna razón pensar en él resultaba como un bálsamo para su corazón ya que le hacía sentir una calidez en su interior y, por un momento, llegó casi a sentirse viva otra vez. Su ánimo mejoró imaginando al caballero, ataviado de la guisa descrita, saliendo airoso de inimaginables peligros, abriéndose paso ante tales problemas y fatigas, avanzando inexorablemente para detener al malvado hechicero, abatiéndole finalmente y salvándola a ella de este aciago destino... ¡Oh, sir Fortesque, noble caballero, os lo ruego! ¡Sed valiente y libradnos de la maldad!

\- ¡YA BASTA! – chilló Zarok sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

De nuevo aquella fuerza invisible tomó control sobre ella, agarrotándole los brazos pero esta vez para que dejara de tocar. Su voz se quebró en mitad de una nota y apartó las manos del teclado porque en ese momento sintió una violenta descarga, como si el piano quemase.

\- ¿Acaso no te he ordenado que siguieras con aquella balada tan deprimente? ¿A qué ha venido esa ridícula epopeya?– preguntó Zarok, furioso.

Emily se quedó en blanco puesto que no se había percatado de que se hubieran producido cambios en su música y no fue capaz de decir nada.

\- Así que crees que Fortesque, ese zopenco que se hace llamar héroe, te salvará y que acabará conmigo. ¡Ja! Ahora mismo estoy en pleno apogeo, comenzando un plan que llevo meditando ¡desde hace más de cien años! ¿Y tú piensas que unos mocosos como vosotros pueden, con sólo desearlo, que un veterano hechicero como yo muerda el polvo? ¡No eres más que una necia chiquilla, que piensa que la muerte la ha vuelto más sabia! Eres una ingenua y no entiendes absolutamente nada de cómo funcionan las cosas… así acabaste, asesinada y enterrada bajo un roble. ¡Oh, sí! – dijo él, sonriendo satisfecho – He visto en tu interior. Percibo lo que atormenta a tu alma pura y reluciente, libre de pecado… o casi.

Emily se enfadó mucho porque él hubiera hurgado en su mente sin su permiso y se incorporó lentamente, fulminándole con la mirada. Con esa expresión de furia se marcaban aún más sus cuencas, sus pómulos parecían aún más hundidos haciendo que, en definitiva, su rostro pareciese aún más cadavérico que de costumbre pero sin ser inerte por el fulgor de sus grandes ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le preguntó con voz ronca. Se interrumpió y decidió probar de otra manera, pues no quería darle la satisfacción de que viera cómo le había enfadado su intrusión – Usas mis errores de juventud para recrearte en mi supuesta miseria, pero no funciona porque ya estoy por encima de eso; al menos yo aprendo de mis errores. En cambio tú, mírate: como vejestorio que eres, piensas que eres más listo que nadie, que puedes vencer a la muerte con tu magia oscura y reinar eternamente en el reino decadente y enfermo que quieres crear ¡cuando ya una vez fuiste derrotado! Apenas te conozco y no puedo usar la magia para leer tu mente pero sé cuál es tu mayor temor… Siento decepcionarte pero por mucho que lo intentes no puedes evadir a la muerte eternamente. Ella te encontrará, te lo garantizo. Porque, como solía decir mi buen amigo Bonejeangles: Ya puedes huir, ya puedes rezar, pero tarde o temprano en polvo te convertirás… ah, y un consejo te doy, no frunzas el ceño, en el fondo, está bien.

Esta última frase la recitó esbozando una sonrisa cruel. Emily sintió una gran satisfacción al comprobar que sus palabras habían enfadado muchísimo a Zarok, a juzgar por cómo le relampagueaban los ojos y fruncía los labios. Permanecieron así unos segundos pero entonces Zarok alzó su vara. Emily se tensó pero en vez de encogerse alzó aún más su mentón, dando a entender que no le daría la satisfacción de verla sufrir.

Sin embargo Zarok pareció calmarse, esbozó una sonrisa macabra y chasqueó los dedos. Al momento surgieron dos diablillos, de largas orejas y cuerpo peludo, que habían permanecido a una discreta distancia esperando órdenes.

\- Tienes muchas esperanzas puestas en Fortesque pero debo decirte que mientras tocabas la melodía uno de mis secuaces me hizo llegar las nuevas de que se le había visto por las Ruinas Encantadas del Peregrino… y ahora esas ruinas ya no existen. ¡Se han volatilizado, han explotado! Y con ellas se evaporó tu héroe ¡jajajaja!¡Vosotros! – aquí se dirigió a los diablillos - Llevaos a este saco de huesos de vuelta a su celda, me he cansado por hoy de su voz. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no quiero que nadie me moleste… encerradla bajo llave en la mazmorra más profunda. Quizá quieras pudrirte aquí por el resto de los tiempos así que ponte cómoda.

Emily se puso en pie con los puños apretados, completamente rabiosa. Si las miradas pudieran matar la suya habría hecho que Zarok cayera fulminado. Pero como las cosas no funcionaban así él se marchó vivito y coleando mientras que ella fue conducida por los diablillos hasta su celda.

Una vez que la puerta de la celda se cerró y los diablillos la abandonaron sintió que toda aquella furia se apagaba, dejándola débil y cansada. Se apoyó en la pared de piedra y se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo. Volvía a estar encerrada, una vez más, y no podía transformarse en mariposas porque algo en el aire de aquel lugar, que apestaba a magia, se lo impedía.

Notó entonces movimiento y Maggot apareció por su oído, se dejó caer y se deslizó hasta su mano, que tenía apoyada en la rodilla. Se le veía preocupado.

\- Tenías razón – murmuró Emily - he sido una estúpida por pensar que podía conseguir algo…

\- Es posible – asintió Maggot – pero sin duda eres valiente. Otros ni siquiera hubieran querido intentarlo. Tú al menos sí y eso es ya decir mucho… Además le diste un buen rapapolvo al viejo fósil ése.

\- Sí, pero ¿de qué HA SERVIDO? – alegó ella, frustrada – ¿Crees que será verdad lo que ha dicho de sir Fortesque?

Maggot guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Y si cantando avisas a Rokh para que nos saque de aquí? – preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

\- No puedo. Ya viste lo que él dijo, nadie puede oírme – suspiró – Yo misma sentía el vínculo más débil que antes… ¿o quizá es porque le ha pasado algo a Fortesque? ¡Aah! Es por este sitio – añadió, enfadándose – Este lugar maldito. ¡Oh, Maggot! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Shhh, no digas nada más Emily. Sugiero que esperemos…

\- Pero no quiero pudrirme aquí como él ha sugerido.

\- Eso jamás ocurrirá, yo no lo permitiré – dijo él, siendo por una vez el optimista del dúo - ¿Me has oído? Jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño… nunca más…

Emily quiso sonreír pero no tuvo ganas. Se volvió apoyándose en la pared dando a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

Maggot se quedó mirándola apesadumbrado pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón, hay algo malo en este lugar – pensó– Yo mismo puedo sentirme más desgraciado, más enfadado y más desesperado que nunca… aún así… aún así no quiero perder la esperanza. No por una vez, que Emily la ha perdido, me toca a mi ahora ser el fuerte. Debo pensar una forma de sacarnos de aquí. Después de todo hasta ahora no hemos necesitado de ningún héroe para salir adelante.

\- Uf, uf…

Dan rezongaba en su carrera, perseguido por una criatura gigantesca que parecía un dragón… pero que no lo era. No podía pensar con mucha claridad teniendo en cuenta que se arriesgaba a ser devorado. ¡Y pensar que tras escapar de las Ruinas Encantadas le había parecido una buena idea atravesar Las Doncellas Místicas!

\- ¡Corre, corre, corre! – gritaba la vocecita en su cabeza. La primera vez que la escuchó le dio un susto de muerte y pensó que la muerte le había trastornado pero terminó entendiendo que tan sólo se trataba de Morten, un gusanito que se había pasado los últimos años limpiando y limpiando dentro de su cabezota para montarse un buen sitio donde vivir, amplio y oscurito… y al que no parecía haberle sentado muy bien el despertar de Dan.

Hablando de cabezas… Nuestro héroe no podía evitar pensar, mientras se batía en retirada, en qué demonios se le pasaba por la cabeza a Mazok cuando creó a semejante monstruo; quizá de ahí le venía el sobrenombre de El Confuso. En cualquier caso Dan creyó en su momento que Jabberwocky, que así se llamaba la criatura que era un dragón pero que no lo era, había pasado a mejor vida cuando el héroe Dirk Steadfast se había encargado de él… pero ¿quizá sólo lo expulsara del reino?. O quizá sí lo mató pero es que había más de un Jabberwocky. En cualquier caso sir Fortesque pensaba, en su desesperada carrera, sólo en dos cosas: en decirle cuatro cosas a Steadfast cuando volviera a la Galería de Héroes, si es que salía de ésta, y la otra que los magos podían, antes de llevar a cabo sus ideas, metérselas por el…

\- ¡Precipicio! – gritó Morten dejándole sordo, si es que eso era posible.

Dio un frenazo en seco. Oh-oh, aquí no hay salida… bueno sí, de varios centenares de metros en caída libre pero Dan no poseía un paracaídas con el que resolver el problema. Fortesque osciló en el borde, luchando por mantener el equilibro y evitar la caída. ¿Por dónde, por dónde ir? Aquí no había salida…

\- ¡Qué viene, qué viene! – gritó Morten mientras asomaba por la cuenca del ojo vacío de Dan.

Éste volvió la cabeza y vio más cerca que nunca a esa criatura, grande, escamosa y verde, echándosele encima… cuando algo lo agarró por los hombros, dándole un tirón hacia arriba. Justo en ese momento Fortesque notó que ya no tenía suelo bajo sus pies y cuando se decidió a mirar hacia abajó vio al Jabberwocky despeñándose por el barranco. Le quedó claro que el conseguirle un buen par de alas no había entrado en la lista de preferencias de Mazok cuando ideó a la criatura.

\- ¡Hora de comer! – exclamó el rescatado, triunfante. Se trataba de un buitre gigante.

\- ¿Perdón? – gritó Dan alarmado mirando hacia su rescatador, rezando porque le hubiera entendido mal. A ver si se había librado de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

El ave se rió.

\- ¡Era una broma, caballero! No pienso comerte, puedes estar tranquilo – dijo – Mi nombre es Rokh y te he estado buscando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién, a mi? – preguntó Dan incrédulo y se aferró con las manos huesudas a las patas de Rokh tras echar una ojeada al lejanísimo suelo de debajo. Podía ser un muerto viviente pero había temores que aún permanecían muy vivos en su interior.

\- ¡Claro que a ti! ¿No eres tú sir Daniel Fortesque? Emelda me habló de ti… Ya sabes, la Bruja Buena del Bosque. He de admitir que te había imaginado de otra guisa pero eres el único que está haciendo algo por derrotar a Zarok. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tu destino es derrotarle, amigo mío, pero no es nada sencillo acceder a su guarida. ¿Tenías alguna idea?

\- Pues no me iba demasiado bien…

\- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba yo! La verdad es que he estado dando muchas vueltas sobre ese sitio y la única forma de entrar es por agua o aire. Es más, he perdido a mi amiga, quizá tú puedas encontrarla. Nos separamos; en lo que ella intentaba ayudarte yo te buscaría. Fui a ver a la bruja y me dijo cómo eras y…

\- ¿Tu amiga? ¿Ayudándome? – preguntó Dan, imaginándose a una buitresa… señora buitre… bueno, algo así.

\- Así es. ¿Serías tan amable de rescatarla a ella también? Se llama Emily y está prisionera en la guarida del hechicero. Yo no puedo acercarme sin que me disparen…

\- Está bien, dalo por hecho. Pero ¿adónde me llevas?

\- He encontrado una forma de que puedas acceder sin que me vuelen la cabeza de un disparo. Mira allá adelante…

Dan vio, recortado contra la luna, un barco… pero era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a haber un barco surcando los cielos? Lo que surcaban los barcos normalmente eran los mares… no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mejor puesto que Rokh no dudó a la hora de soltarle sobre la cubierta. Pero lo que el pájaro Rokh no le había advertido era que, según pisara el suelo de madera del barco volador que, la tripulación compuesta por esqueletos fantasmales se le iba a echar encima. "¡Genial!" pensó mientras su espada hendía el aire una vez más.


	6. Capítulo 6

**VI. LAS DOS PARTES DE UN TODO**

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había visto en su viaje a sir Daniel Fortesque no le sorprendió ya lo más mínimo la tripulación del barco pirata ni su capitán. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con otros muertos vivientes y los había tenido de todo tipo: descerebrados, fantasmales, belicosos, chiflados, criminales… y ahora piratas. También había lidiado con otro tipo de criaturas más escalofriantes: gárgolas, demonios, diablillos o gólems de piedra, por no hablar de los Rinotauros y los guardianes de Mellowmede, azote de antiguos pueblos de Gallowmere… ¡por favor, si hasta se había hecho amigo de Kul Katura y del anciano dragón! Cierto, estaba el pequeño incidente con el Jabberwocky, pero nadie es perfecto. Pues eso ¿qué le iban a hacer un atajo de grumetillos fantasma que no le hubieran intentado hacer ya?

De modo que cuando el capitán del barco fantasma mordió el polvo Dan tomó el timón del barco felicitándose porque ya estaba muy cerca de la guarida de Zarok. Puso rumbo al noroeste y dejó que el aire empujara el navío a través de las nubes.

Mientras tanto recordó las palabras que había intercambiado allá en las Ruinas Encantadas, en lo que antaño fuera el castillo que fue su hogar, con su viejo amigo el Rey Peregrino.

Los ánimos de Dan habían aumentado más si cabía cuando le quedó claro que el Rey aún tenía fe en él, que de verdad creía que sería capaz de salvar al justo Gallowmere del destino que le deparaba si Zarok ultimaba sus planes. Era de los pocos seres con los que se había cruzado que le tomaba en serio y no se burlaba de él; sintió una punzada de remordimientos por haberle engañado cuando ambos vivían, pero fue un arrepentimiento muy leve y momentáneo. Y se mostró claramente sorprendido cuando el Rey, a pesar de ser un espíritu apegado a las ruinas de su castillo, estaba dispuesto a volarlo en pedazos con tal de arruinar los planes de Zarok, pues los Demonios de las Sombras habían acudido allí en masa movilizándose siguiendo las órdenes de su amo. Así que destruyendo el castillo mataría a todos los Demonios, devolviéndolos al plano del que nunca deberían haber salido.

Dan Sintió lástima y nostalgia por su amigo perdido, pues pensaba que con la destrucción del edificio al que había estado vinculado su espíritu se habría perdido y por ello pilotó el barco en el más absoluto silencio en señal de respeto, ordenándole a Morten que lo respetase cuando empezó a incordiar. Pero no pudo evitar articular un sonoro "Oooh" cuando vislumbró las luces de la guarida de Zarok en lontananza; una fortaleza inexpugnable levantada sobre la montaña de una isla. Aunque el hechicero era un mal tipo había que admitir que sabía construir.

Fue así cómo sir Fortesque arribó a la guarida de Zarok e irrumpió en territorio enemigo. La única resistencia que halló, para su sorpresa, fueron los diablillos que en su momento ya se había encontrado en el Mausoleo de la Colina, cuando abatió al Demonio de la Vidriera.

Estos diablillos traicioneros eran producto de otro experimento muy similar al del Jabberwocky; mediante el uso de la magia fue posible "domesticar" a estas traviesas criaturillas para que se convirtieran en serviles y dóciles criados del hogar. Sin embargo el mal trato que recibieron por parte de muchos de sus señores les hizo volverse rencorosos y viles. Zarok, demostrando de nuevo ser de lo más avispado, se percató de esta tesitura y en secreto hizo un pacto con los diablillos. A cambio de que trabajaran para él matarían dos pájaros de un tiro: serían libres y podrían vengarse de sus antiguos amos. ¿Quién sería capaz de negarse a un trato así?

Nuestro héroe ignoraba las razones de los diablillos para cambiarse de bando, pero no le importaba saberlo o no: comenzó a abrirse paso a espadazo limpio.

* * *

El sonido de un chasquido metálico sumado a unas maldiciones hizo que Emily levantara la cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido hecha un ovillo, hundida en su tristeza, pero entonces recordó que Maggot había abandonado su cabeza y que por eso hacía mucho que no le escuchaba.

Prestó atención cuando volvió a escucharse un sonido justo delante de ella pero no había nadie más, estaba sola.

\- ¡Casi lo tengo, caray con la cerradura, es de las difíciles! – dijo la voz de Maggot, algo amortiguada desde algún lugar por delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Emily.

Su amigo asomó por el ojo de la cerradura de la puerta.

\- ¿Tú que crees? ¡Sacarnos de aquí!

Volvió a introducirse y tras insistir un poco más se oyó otro chasquido.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Empuja la puerta!

Emily obedeció y observó, sorprendida, cómo la puerta de la celda donde había sido encerrada se abría. Esbozó una gran sonrisa y se apresuró a acercarse a la cerradura por el otro lado.

Maggot reapareció, limpiándose la frente con la punta de su cola.

\- ¡Eso ha sido increíble! – alabó la novia, encantada.

\- Ya lo sé… ehm, quiero decir… gracias – contestó él, haciéndose el modesto – Pero deberíamos estar saliendo de aquí.

\- Tienes razón ¡vamos!

Emily alargó el dedo para que Maggot se subiera y echó a correr por el pasadizo.

* * *

_"LIBRO DE HECHIZOS"_

_Índice_

_Resurrección de los muertos – pág.5_

_Dormir a toda una ciudad – pág.71_

_Trucos de belleza a partir de los 400 –pág.136_

_Cómo arrebatar el libre albedrío – pág.207_

_Invocación de demonios – pág.268_

_Trucos de cartas – pág.298_

Dan paró la lectura del libro. Aunque éste fuera instructivo sobre cómo Zarok había conseguido hacer lo que había hecho, no le servía de mucha ayuda para detener sus planes. Lo único de lo que le sirvió fue para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo: en vida este tipo de libros conseguían darle sueño y no era capaz de terminar de leerse ni la primera página. Bueno, ahora tampoco podía hojearlo en condiciones pero tenía la excusa de llevar prisa y el libro daba un poco de repelús. En la estancia además olía a viejo y quería estar el mínimo tiempo posible. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrar la manera de entrar a la guarida de Zarok, donde estaba seguro que el hechicero se había cobijado.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el estudio del hechicero, que hacía las veces de biblioteca privada. Dan había examinado por encima los títulos de los libros y eran tan oscuros y retorcidos que se apartó con cierta reserva.

Su atención la centró en el escritorio donde Zarok parecía pasar mucho tiempo, tomando notas sobre sus experimentos mágicos. Dedujo que allí encontraría la pista para poder continuar, puesto que arriba había dado con una puerta cerrada que conducía, por lo que decía el cartel del pasillo anterior, "Al dispositivo". Pero faltaba la llave y Dan no la encontraba por ningún sitio.

La sala donde se encontraba era circular; las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías repletas de libros en sus partes altas, mientras que el escritorio parecía dominar el lugar, por lo que dedujo que era importante. Había también una cascada cuyo sonido invitaba a la relajación y a la meditación. En un rincón había un cofre muy sospechoso pero necesitaba introducir una especie de combinación númerica que obviamente desconocía; Dan pasó un par de minutos rascándose el cráneo puesto que en vida no había visto nada igual.

Soltó un resoplido – si es que el sonido que produjo podía nombrarse así – apartó el Libro de Hechizos a un lado junto con algunos pergaminos ilustrados con todo tipo de diagramas, dibujos y letras y tomó otro libro, más fino, en cuya portada de cuero podía leerse "Diario de Zarok"

Dan lanzó un par de miradas a los lados para asegurarse de que el hechicero no andaba por ahí y abrió el diario, consciente de que violaba la privacidad de Zarok… pero al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía por las fechorías que había cometido.

Pudo leer:

C_ien años llevo exiliado, abrigándome con mi ira, alimentándome de mi sufrimiento, relajándome con mi angustia. Pero pronto todos me las pagarán. Fortesque incluido –_ llegados a este punto Dan leyó con más interés -_ "¡Primero desbarata mis planes para conquistar Gallowmere y luego se atribuye póstumamente mi muerte! Cuando le encuentre, le voy a dar unas cuantas patadas al más puro estilo medieval en su esquelético trasero. La verdad es que nunca me cayó bien. Siempre por la corte, molestando. "¿Adónde vas con ese gato muerto Zarok? ". ¿De dónde has sacado ese cerebro, Zarok?" ¡Estúpido metomentodo!…_

Las siguientes páginas se podían resumir en insultos contra Fortesque, dibujos de Fortesque sufriendo diferentes tormentos como ser hervido en aceite o siendo desmembrado por caballos de tiro o asaetado y quemado vivo. También había garabatos, palabras ininteligibles para Dan por estar escritas con runas y, por supuesto, entradas irrelevantes donde Zarok se decía lo hermoso que era.

\- A alguien le falta un tornillo, creo yo – opinó Morten, quien se había asomado por la cuenca vacía de Dan para fisgonear.

Fortesque asintió con la cabeza, tomó el libro con las puntas de los dedos como si quemase y lo dejó a un lado. Entonces vio, bajo el cráneo de una cabra, unos papeles que le llamaron la atención. Los examinó, pensativo.

Había cuatro triángulos dibujados y en cada vértice, una serie de números romanos. Los números escritos eran los siguientes, de izquierda a derecha:

\- Primer triángulo: 2-5-2

\- Segundo triángulo: 4-7-2

\- Tercer triángulo: 1-3-4

\- Cuarto triángulo: 3-6-1

Parecía tratarse de una combinación para abrir el cofre que había visto. Dan volvió a rascarse la cabeza, se acercó al cofre y vio que la combinación tenía exactamente cuatro dígitos… además de que el dibujo era bastante sugerente, por lo que la solución a este acertijo era la combinación correcta. El problema es que no conseguía dar con la solución. ¿Por qué no prestó nunca atención en matemáticas? Ah sí, porque se las pasaba durmiendo o haciendo avioncitos de papel… o castigado por hacer esas cosas, sí. ¡Maldición!

* * *

\- Caray, yo que pensaba que esto era pequeño – dijo Maggot.

\- No podemos salir por aquí – dijo Emily, mirando con curiosidad la mano que sobresalía de la pared donde justo encima tenía el cartel de "Al dispositivo" – Creo que necesitamos alguna especie de llave que no tenemos… de todos modos éste no parece la puerta correcta, debería poner "Salida" o algo por el estilo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un recodo.

\- ¡Aaah! – exclamó Maggot cuando apareció un diablillo justo por el otro corredor.

Emily no se hizo de rogar. Se arrancó el brazo izquierdo y atizó repetidas veces al diablillo en la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir "hola". La criatura cayó inconsciente al suelo y empezó a roncar.

\- ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Maggot mientras Emily también suspiraba de alivio – Será mejor que sigas de esa guisa, no vaya a ser que salgan más…

A continuación pasaron una arcada y entonces vieron unas escaleras que descendían.

\- ¿Oyes eso? – preguntó Emily – Parece una cascada. ¡Quizá sea la salida!

\- ¿Estás segura? Llevamos un buen rato dando vueltas…

\- ¡Claro que sí! Espera y verás…

* * *

Dan estaba ensimismado, devanándose los pocos sesos que le quedaban, intentando resolver el acertijo. En ese momento escuchó un ruido distante, como de pasos. Se incorporó, tensándose, escuchando con atención. Pocos segundos después comprobó que efectivamente alguien se acercaba. Miró a su alrededor pero no había ningún sitio donde esconderse para preparar una ofensiva así que se metió bajo la arcada que había debajo de la escalera.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un taconeo reverberando en las paredes de piedra. Dan se pegó más a la pared, con la espada alzada y su único ojo puesto en la esquina del arco, lugar por el que doblaría quien quiera que estuviese viniendo.

\- No estoy perdida, cállate y déjame pensar... No, no pienso regresar por donde hemos venido. Dime ¿qué sentido tendría? Tenemos que salir de aquí…

Se trataba de la voz de una joven mujer pero eso no amilanó a Fortesque. Podía tratarse de algún hechizo de Zarok para que bajara la guardia. Además, por algún motivo, parecía hablar consigo misma.

\- ¡Míralo, una cascada! ¡Te lo dije! - esta vez sonó muy cerca, casi al lado – Quizá si salimos de aquí podamos advertir a Sir Fortesque…

Dan no se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó su nombre, lo cual hubiera sido comprensible, sino cuando escuchó la voz tan de cerca... esa voz… decidió asomarse a echar un vistazo.

Recortada contra la cascada observó a una resplandeciente figura blanca, alta y estilizada. No podía ver el rostro de la recién llegada porque estaba de espaldas y además portaba un velo que llegaba hasta el suelo y que ondulaba por la brisa que entraba por la abertura de la cascada. El vestido se desparramaba en una amplia cola que se arrastraba por el suelo con un discreto frufrú. No se le pasó por alto que su indumentaria había conocido días mejores; no sólo por la suciedad y los desgarrones, si no porque la tela parecía vieja.

Dan se la quedó mirando, esperando a que ella volviera la cabeza. Quería verle el rostro. Depositando el escudo en el suelo sin hacer ruido alargó la mano recién liberada hacia el velo.

\- ¡Qué decepción! – dijo ella - Por aquí no podemos salir…

Fue entonces cuando algo alargado y pequeñito surgió de la figura.

\- Quizá haya otra salida por aquí, veamos – dijo "eso" - déjame echar un vista… ¡aaaaah!

El gusano – porque eso era - gritó al verle, delatándole. Dan no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando la chica se volvió presta y le atizó en pleno rostro.

\- Para, para ¡para! – gritó Fortesque y, dejando caer la espada, se protegió la cara con los brazos, retrocediendo contra la pared.

Encajó tres golpes más en toda la cocorota y el ojo que le quedaba bailó en la órbita. Entonces escuchó una exclamación de la muchacha entre los gritos del gusano, que pedía la sangre de Zarok.

\- Espera Maggot ¡no es el hechicero! – exclamó ella, dejando de golpearle por fin.

Fortesque se rascó la cabeza allí donde le habían golpeado, gruñendo por lo bajini, pero se detuvo cuando vio al fin el rostro de la chica. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta que estaba delante de una novia… cadáver. Su piel poseía el tono azulado de los muertos. El velo que se agitaba por detrás de ella junto con el vestido blanco vaporoso le daba un aire de lo más etéreo, fantasmal. En su única mano sostenía su otro brazo, que estaba totalmente descarnado y que sin duda era lo que había usado para golpearle. Sus ojos eran muy grandes, sus labios gruesos y rosas. En vida debió de ser una muchacha preciosa y en la muerte aún seguía siéndolo, pensó Dan, a pesar del hueso de la mandíbula que se dejaba ver en un agujero en su mejilla, las costillas que asomaban por debajo del traje y el brazo arrancado… por no hablar del gusano carroñero que asomaba por uno de sus oídos. Automáticamente su propio gusano se asomó y prorrumpió en una salva de saludos hacia el gusano de la novia, que respondió muy animado.

\- ¡Anda mira! ¡Un pariente lejano! – exclamó Maggot loco de contento.

Emily en cambio contemplaba con cierto recelo a Fortesque, ya que no le gustaba el modo tan descarado en que éste la miraba, ahí despatarrado ridículamente en el suelo.

Pero es que él no podía mirarla de otra manera porque ¡era la dueña de la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza! Y al verla vio que era… era…

\- Perfecta – musitó.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Dan tragó saliva en un acto reflejo. La expresión de ella, que era francamente hostil, le amilanaba un tanto.

Pero entonces los ojos de la muchacha vagaron por su armadura, su espada y su escudo.

\- Un momento – dijo y suavizó su semblante - ¿Acaso eres un caballero?

\- S-soy – contestó él, pero se interrumpió. Ella había mencionado a Fortesque, por lo cual le estaba buscando y si no era capaz de reconocerle cuando le tenía adelante ¡es porque no sabía el aspecto que tenía!. Carraspeó cuando una idea se formó en su cabeza – Soy amigo del capitán sir Fortesque, su… escudero. Me llamo Daniel...

La chica abrió sus enormes ojos como platos y esbozó una radiante sonrisa que casi, sólo casi, le hizo sentir que sus huesos se derretían.

\- ¿Conoces a sir Fortesque? ¡Es necesario que hable con él ahora mismo! ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mirando en todas las direcciones.

Él se incorporó despacio sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, lo cual era absurdo puesto que no tenía desde hacía bastantes décadas. Pero Dan sabía que esa sensación se debía a la decepción interna por saberse poca cosa, por estar delante de algo que percibía como fuera de su alcance.

\- Cerca – dijo torpemente, y se limpió el polvo de la armadura.

Sólo entonces Emily le miró y se llevó al rostro las manos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Siento muchísimo haberte golpeado, Daniel! ¿Estás bien?

Ella parecía realmente arrepentida y preocupada. No fue capaz de contestar porque apreció su gesto.

\- ¡Eh amigo! ¿Acaso tenemos monos en la cara? – preguntó Maggot, aún asomado por la oreja de Emily quien había estado estudiando atentamente al supuesto escudero.

\- ¡N-no! E-estoy bien, gracias – repuso Dan y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate" se dijo. Luego carraspeó y recogió el escudo y la espada del suelo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

\- ¡Ay, sí, perdona mis malos modales! Me llamo… Victoria, Victoria Everglot – mintió Emily mientras se colocaba el brazo en su sitio con un crujido.

¿Por qué le mentía? Pues porque se había quedado de lo más desconcertada cuando aquél esqueleto se había presentado como escudero de sir Fortesque. ¿Por qué el caballero usaría a un no muerto? Y además ¿qué hacía ahí escondido acercándose a una dama por la espalda de manera sigilosa?

"Ya veremos" se dijo.

\- ¡Soy Morten! – saludó el gusano de Daniel volviéndose a asomar y Emily le dedicó un pestañeo a modo de saludo.

\- Y yo soy Maggot… ¡Hola!

\- Ho-hola… Victoria…Es un nombre muy bonito…

\- ¿Y sir Fortesque? – preguntó ella, con los brazos en jarras - ¿Va a venir?

\- ¡Oh, sí! Bueno él… él está ocupado ahora con… un problema sí… y yo… eeem… yo me he adelantado a echar un vistazo... aunque me encontré con un problemilla…

Emily le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cada vez más confundida. ¿Por qué sentía aquel hormigueo que siempre sentía en su estómago antes de transformarse en mariposas? Cuando se lo estaba preguntando él le alargó el trozo de papel del acertijo.

Emily lo estudió con detenimiento. Maggot, muy interesado, también le echaba un ojo asomado desde su oído. Morten por su parte, bostezó algo aburrido y se escurrió en las profundidades de la cabeza hueca de Fortesque.

\- He… hemos de llegar al dispositivo de Zarok – explicó Dan – Fortesque me ha encargado que abra el acceso. Es necesario que destruya ese dispositivo mágico… pero no encuentro la llave y creo que ese papel me ayudaría…

\- ¡Oh, yo sé, yo sé la respuesta! No, espera, no, no la sé – dijo Maggot, rascándose la cabecita con la punta de su cola.

\- Chisst, cállate Maggot, no me dejas pensar – le regañó Emily y se puso a dar vueltas por la estancia mirando con el ceño fruncido el acertijo.

\- Oye, respecto a sir Fortesque – empezó Dan - ¿Qué opinión tienes de él?

\- No lo sé, no le conozco en persona – dijo Emily sin levantar la vista del papel – Más bien debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

\- Bueno sí… pero ¿qué sabes de él?

Emily se detuvo por un momento, le miró y luego sonrió.

\- Poca cosa. No soy de por aquí ¿sabes? Se supone que nos ata un vínculo, aunque tampoco sé el motivo. Se supone que es un héroe ¿no?

Dan asintió, sumamente interesado. Emily hizo un alto y se atrevió a continuar.

\- ¿Puedes decirme cómo es? ¿Acaso alto, fuerte, bien parecido? ¿Posee largos cabellos ondulantes, mentón poderoso y porte arrogante? Supongo que estará lleno de la vitalidad que nosotros ya no tenemos. ¡Seguro que en sus ojos se ve una férrea determinación que le impulsa a seguir adelante, a no perder la esperanza de salvar a su amado reino de las garras del perverso hechicero a pesar de los horrores innombrables, las bestias mágicas y otros múltiples peligros a los que se habrá tenido que enfrentar! ¿He acertado?

Dan no supo qué contestar porque se dio cuenta de que cuando ella hablaba de Fortesque – o sea, de él mismo – parecía tener una idea muy romántica de su apariencia y forma de ser, la típica que muestran los cuentos clásicos. Se le antojó que Victoria era una muchacha de lo más soñadora que había crecido, al igual que él, escuchando esas historias y en ese momento más que nunca decidió que no merecía la pena decirle que él era ese héroe que en tan alta estima tenía.

\- Pues…

\- ¿Cómo es que lleva a un escudero como tú?

\- ¿Eh, quién yo? ¡Ah! Sí… bueno… yo era… ahm…

Dan carraspeó. Emily le miraba expectante. Entonces algo encajó en su cabeza, aquella faceta suya que siempre mostraba en vida.

\- Fui escudero de su abuelo; ambos participamos en la batalla de Gallowmere y morimos allí sí… ehm, bueno, cuando todo esto pasó decidí buscarle porque sabía que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta situación – lo dijo sin pensar, de carrerilla, descubriendo con cierta molestia lo sencillo que le seguía resultando mentir si se lo proponía – En cuanto a su descripción decir que te has acercado bastante.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la sala.

\- Ajá… bueno, me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta, Daniel.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Él… ¿él sabe de mi? Es decir… ¿Es verdad que ha escuchado mi voz? Porque… porque yo…

\- Sí – dijo él y emitió un suspiro sin que ella le oyera.

Emily asintió. Pero ¿por qué, por qué parecía apenada?

\- Gracias por contármelo. Aunque preferiría que no le dijeras que me has visto… bueno por… por lo que es evidente – dijo Emily, con un tono un tanto nostálgico en su voz.

Dan frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía que quería decir ella con… ¡ah!

\- De acuerdo.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

Ella le sonrío y volvió a mirar el papel mientras él se sentía lo peor de la existencia por mentir a aquella quien acababa de decirle abiertamente que sentía la misma desilusión que él por su aspecto marchito. Súbitamente sintió la necesidad de decirle la verdad, de decirle que no debía sentirse apesadumbrada por querer gustarle a Fortesque porque él no era un vivo…

\- ¡Eureka! – exclamó Emily, sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¡Ya está! ¿Hay pluma?

\- Allí – dijo Maggot, quien había estado extrañamente callado, señalando el escritorio de Zarok.

Emily soltó una risita entre dientes y en vez de acudir caminando al escritorio lo hizo dando un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, agitando sus cabellos, el velo y la cola de su vestido con una gracia y soltura que más de un vivo envidiaría. Luego tomó la pluma y escribió sobre el papel.

\- Aquí tienes.

Dan tomó el papel y miró sorprendido lo que ella había escrito.

\- Es muy sencillo. Debes escoger primero el número del vértice superior, restarle el de la izquierda y multiplicarlo por el de la derecha. ¿Lo ves en el primero, por ejemplo? (5-2) x 2 = 6... De este modo la combinación para abrir el arcón es 6-6-8-3.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó, muy contento - ¡Ha sido increíble Victoria!

Entonces se apresuró hasta el cofre, introdujo los números que había escrito ella y el cofre se abrió. Con una gran sonrisa – o el equivalente, teniendo en cuenta de que carecía de mandíbula inferior – se volvió hacia Emily, quien no había podido evitar sentirse halagada. Luego se asomó para ver qué había en el interior de aquél cofre.

Aparte de unos documentos que versaban sobre la propiedad de las tierras donde se erigía el castillo, un peluche de un perrito un tanto ajado, joyas y dinero en efectivo hallaron una Runa del Caos. Emily observó con curiosidad que era del mismo color que la mano que había visto en la puerta del fondo del pasillo del cartel "Al dispositivo".

Saltaba a la vista que era lo único de ese cofre que interesaba a Daniel. A continuación él se incorporó y se volvió a Emily.

\- Muchas gracias Victoria. Sin ti no lo habría conseguido.

\- No exageres, no era tan difícil – repuso ella pero estaba encantada con los halagos.

\- Sí que era TAN difícil – dijo él, desviando la vista, luego volvió a mirarla – Sir Fortesque me confesó que nunca hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí sin tu ayuda. Déjame agradecerte en su nombre toda tu ayuda.

\- Dile de mi parte que ha sido un placer echar una mano – repuso Emily, muy azorada por sus palabras – Quizá si no estuviera tan lejos yo mismo pudiera decírselo…

\- ¿Tanto te gustaría conocerle? – preguntó Daniel y Emily detectó un brillo extraño en su ojo – No creo que sea mala idea. A fin de cuentas él se moría de ganas por conocerte a ti.

Emily tragó saliva y agradeció de todo corazón, por una vez, estar muerta porque de lo contrario se estaría ruborizando hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- Es mejor así… Creo que se hubiera llevado una honda decepción si me hubiera visto de esta guisa. Sin duda no soy lo que él esperaba; seguro que aguardaría a una muchacha de mejillas sonrosadas, con un palpitante corazón y que pueda respirar.

\- Él está más cerca de lo que crees, pero si no deseas verle, que así sea. Eso sí, sin duda puedo asegurarte que no, que no eres cómo él se esperaba si no mucho mejor…

La novia, al escuchar esas palabras, sintió de nuevo aquél hormigueo en el estómago, como si un centenar de mariposas revolotearan todas al unísono en su interior con ánimo de salir volando. A pesar de que sólo tenía un ojo Daniel la observaba con tal intensidad que no era capaz casi de sostenerle la mirada.

Sin embargo fue él quien bajó la vista primero y carraspeó.

\- Se-será mejor que me marche – dijo él mirando la Runa del Caos que aún sostenía en la mano – Buscabas la salida cuando nos hemos encontrado ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

\- Sé dónde está. Podría acompañarte, si quieres.

\- No hace falta, tan sólo dime por dónde se va.

Dan quedó un poco decepcionado pero le dio las señas y en ese momento recordó algo pendiente.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo ¿no habrás visto a una tal Emily por aquí? – preguntó Dan.

\- Quizá… ¿por?

\- Rokh, el ave que me trajo hasta aquí, la está buscando y me pidió que la pusiera a salvo.

\- Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Ella… ella ya está a salvo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Dan sacudió la cabeza porque no entendía nada pero tampoco tenían mucho más tiempo.

\- Si tú lo dices… pero Victoria, tienes que salir de aquí. Las cosas podrían ponerse feas ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa Daniel subió por las escaleras y antes de marcharse se volvió a mirarla una última vez. Emily le sonrió y le despidió con la mano y entonces él desapareció por la puerta.

\- Vaya – comentó Maggot asomándose de nuevo al exterior. Emily ni se había dado cuenta de que se había quitado discretamente del medio – No está mal para ser un esqueleto…

\- ¡Daniel! – llamó Emily y cómo él no volvía subió corriendo las escaleras… y casi se chocó con él de frente cuando llegaba a la puerta.

Emily ahogó un grito y osciló al borde de las escaleras pero Daniel la sostuvo y la atrajo hacia así para evitar que cayera.

\- ¡Victoria! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Sí, sí!

\- ¿Me llamaste?

\- Sí yo sólo… quería desearte buena suerte.

Daniel se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe primero a la salida? – repuso entonces él de una manera un tanto nerviosa– Es probable que aún queden diablillos por aquí y me quedaré más tranquilo si sé que estás en buenas manos.

Emily sintió un leve momento de pánico porque Rokh podría, sin quererlo, delatar su mentira.

\- ¡N-no debes molestarte, de verdad que no! Pero si tanto te apetece… Es más, quizá debería yo acompañaros a vosotros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quiénes? ¡Ah! – exclamó él por casi meter la pata - ¡De eso nada! Sir Fortesque no estaría de acuerdo. Debes ponerte a salvo por lo que pueda pasar. Rokh es amigo mío, cuidará de ti.

A pesar de sus protestas Daniel, siempre por delante, la acompañó hasta el exterior.

Una vez fuera miró hacia el cielo y agitó los brazos pero no se veía a ningún ave. Dan miró a Emily, un poco avergonzado, e insistió.

\- Creo que no me ve…

\- Déjame a mi – repuso Emily tranquilamente.

Levantando sus brazos paralelos al suelo alzó su voz, cantando a los cielos una dulce melodía, la misma que empleó cuando le hizo la petición de que le ayudase. Daniel sólo pudo contemplarla encantado, cómo cantaba con los ojos cerrados y el velo ondulando a sus espaldas por efecto del viento.

Entonces se escuchó un graznido que reverberó en la roca y al poco apareció Rokh aleteando hacia ellos.

\- Cantas maravillosamente bien – alabó Daniel.

Emily le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y luego se volvió hacia Rokh. Justo cuando él abría el pico para decir algo ella se adelantó.

\- ¡Aquí está Victoria! – exclamó con cierto énfasis - ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte Rokh! Emily me pidió que te dijera que está bien y ya se volvió a su hogar…

Rokh la miró de hito en hito pero se percató del gesto que la muchacha le hacía casi de manera imperceptible hacia Daniel, que estaba detrás de ella. Luego se percató del gesto que le hacía Fortesque, negando con la cabeza y como cortándose el cuello con la mano y por un momento Rokh se sintió el pájaro más perdido de Gallowmere.

\- Muy… bien – consiguió decir, ladeando la cabeza – Me alegra escuchar eso…

\- ¿Has visto a Sir Fortesque? – preguntó a su vez Dan, dándole también un sugerente énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Sí… él… está llegando, sí…

\- ¡Espléndido! – exclamó Dan, dando una palmada y frotándose las manos - ¡Manos a la obra pues! Será mejor que me vaya adelantando, sí…

Emily se volvió a él.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- No, gracias a ti por resolver el enigma.

\- Aah… Ya te he dicho que no era difícil. Era sólo cuestión de pensar un poquito.

\- Era difícil y estuviste genial…

"¿_Qué demonios les pasa a estos dos?_" – se preguntaba Rokh observándoles con una mezcla de curiosidad y ternura.

\- Rokh ¿puedes llevar a Victoria a un sitio seguro? Zarok no tiene a ningún otro sitio huir y esto podría ponerse… complicado – pidió Daniel.

\- Cuenta con ello, amigo mío.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya con vosotros? – preguntó Emily – Por culpa de Zarok estoy aquí y…

\- Totalmente queda descartado sí – repuso él y entonces tomó la mano de Emily y se la llevó hasta sus labios ausentes – Ha sido… ha sido un placer conocerte, Victoria.

\- Lo mismo digo, Daniel. Cuídate.

Él sostuvo su mano unos segundos más y luego se adentró rápidamente en el edificio sin volver atrás.


	7. Capítulo 7

**VII. DESPEJANDO ICÓGNITAS**

A pesar de que Daniel ya había desaparecido por la puerta Emily seguía con la mano alzada en su dirección. Poco a poco lo fue bajando, consciente de que él ya no podía verla. Apenas sintió cómo Maggot surgía por su oído derecho.

\- Vaya, eso sí que ha sido intenso – comentó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Emily saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – alegó el gusanito, meneándose y lanzándole una mirada de lo más elocuente que ella no supo – o no quiso – comprender.

\- ¿Conque Victoria? – preguntó Rokh con cierto tono de reproche, ladeando la cabeza.

Emily se mordió los labios.

\- Es que al principio no confiaba en él por si era, ya sabes, un compinche de Zarok. Así que no quise darle mi nombre verdadero. En realidad ha sido una tontería, él sabía quién era yo. No debería haberle mentido… lo siento.

Rokh negó con la cabeza

\- No, niña. No es a mí a quién debes pedir disculpas y lo sabes. Aunque por otra parte – musitó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la puerta entreabierta, dejando la frase a medias.

\- ¿Rokh?

Emily le miró un tanto confundida, pues no entendía lo que quería decir pero él no satisfizo su curiosidad.

\- Por cierto - continuó la novia ya que era obvio que no iba a recibir respuesta y miró hacia los lados - Sir Fortesque está cerca de aquí ¿verdad?

Emily estaba segura de que así era pues ahora que había salido al exterior notaba por la tensión del vínculo, la máxima que había experimentado, que él estaba muy cerca. Se puso a buscarle con la mirada, expectante.

\- Sí, pero no deberíamos esperar mucho más – respondió Rokh - Será mejor que te saque de aquí cuanto antes.

Para su sorpresa la novia no protestó.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Realmente no quiero que él me vea…

\- Pero – empezó a decir Rokh aunque se interrumpió y pareció suspirar pues infló y desinfló su plumaje - ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

\- Que eras malvada.

Ella asintió sin ofenderse.

\- Y aunque él use a un esqueleto como escudero no espera que la dueña de la voz que le ha echado una mano sea esta muchacha marchita – concluyó ella, tomando su vestido con las manos y soltándolo para darle más énfasis.

\- Pues yo creo que tal cual estás le agradarías mucho – repuso el ave, luego miró en lontananza – Pero lo dicho, lo mejor es marcharse. ¿Te hizo daño el hechicero?

\- Realmente no…

\- ¡Fue horrible! – chilló Maggot, echándose a llorar y hablando por encima de ella – Utilizó su magia oscura y terrible sobre nosotros, obligándonos a tocar el piano, a cantar historias tristes y a desear hacer cosas malvadas… ¡y esos diablillos que toqueteaban absolutamente todo con sus manos pegajosas! Y luego nos metió en esa celda cochambrosa y oscura y… y – su voz se quebró de una manera de lo más dramática.

\- Bueno, bueno. Ya pasó– dijo ella consolándole pero aguantándose la risa.

\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó el ave sinceramente - Tenía que haberme esforzado más por sacaros de allí.

\- No te preocupes Rokh – dijo Emily, serena – De hecho el gusanito aquí presente fue quien me sacó del calabozo donde Zarok me dejó cuando se cansó de mi talento para alegrarle el día con mis desgracias. Sin decirme nada se metió por el ojo de la cerradura y se las apañó de un modo increíble para abrir la puerta…

Maggot se animó visiblemente y miró a Emily agradecido, quien le devolvió una mirada de cálida complicidad.

\- Pues Emily – alabó él – se arrancó su brazo y se puso a dar mamporros a todo aquél idiota que se cruzara en nuestro camino. ¡Incluido a Daniel!

Ambos se rieron y hasta Rokh meneó la cabeza como signo de diversión.

\- Además – prosiguió - fue capaz de resolver un rompecabezas de lo más enrevesado para que Daniel pudiera seguir avanzando en su aventura y…

Maggot se interrumpió cuando una sospecha comenzó a crecer en su cabecita. Su rostro quedó estupefacto y dirigió lentamente los ojos hacia su amiga. Pero ella no se dio cuenta, pues estaba ocupada mostrándose adulada. Desvió la vista a Rokh y los ojos del ave se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Acaso estaba en lo cierto? Fue entonces cuando Rokh habló:

\- Ha sido impresionante, me reconforta saber que sois tan capaces de sacaros las castañas del fuego solitos. Pero ahora querida amiga, si me permites…

Emily se quedó mirando el ala que él le tendía hasta el suelo para que se subiera a su lomo. Fue a avanzar pero se detuvo y volvió mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta de la guarida de Zarok.

\- No debes preocuparte por él – le dijo Rokh a sus espaldas – Sabe cuidar de sí mismo y para llegar hasta aquí no ha tenido que recorrer un camino de rosas precisamente: las tierras de labranza, el valle de las calabazas, la Tierra Encantada, el Pueblo Durmiente, el manicomio y sus terrenos, la ciénaga, las Cuevas de Cristal, las ruinas de Mellowmede, el Guantelete de Gallows, las Ruinas Encantadas… y aquel barco pirata. ¡Uf! Sí, definitivamente ha sido un buen viaje.

Emily abrió los ojos, sorprendida por tan largo recorrido. Luego bajó la cabeza, indecisa.

\- Supongo que no pero… quizá sería mejor esperar a que sir Fortesque llegue…

\- Ah, ¿no te lo dije? Se adelantó. Sí… Encontró una forma de acceder a la fortaleza desde otro lado y supongo que se reunirá con Daniel ya en el interior.

\- Oh, de acuerdo...

A pesar de que le avergonzaba mostrarse ante el héroe porque no sabía si sería capaz de soportar otro desengaño nada le impedía observarle escondida desde algún arbusto, por lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada.

\- No te desanimes – le instó Maggot – quizá puedas verle cuando todo esto termine. ¿Verdad Rokh?

\- Así es. Por el momento te llevaré a un lugar seguro, donde podrás entender un poco mejor lo que está sucediendo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Emily mientras se acomodaba en el lomo de Rokh.

\- Me refiero, por supuesto, a que es hora de que tus preguntas obtengan respuesta.

* * *

Si Dan se marchó tan bruscamente fue porque si se demoraba más temía no ser capaz de terminar la tarea por la que había llegado tan lejos. Llegó hasta la puerta con el cartel de "Al dispositivo" y encajó la Runa del Caos en la mano que hacía las veces de cerradura, que se cerró en torno a ella. Las puertas se abrieron con un tembloroso chirrido.

Entró en la estancia y se sorprendió cuando comprobó que el supuesto dispositivo no era otra cosa que un vulgar planetario. Teniendo en cuenta las aficiones de los hechiceros esto no era nada extraño. Pero debía admitir que había esperado algo más sofisticado.

A pesar de esto Dan no se dejó engañar y pensó que ahí había gato encerrado. ¿Tantas molestias para esconder la llave de ESTO? Observó con detenimiento los planetas, que eran esféricos y le hizo rememorar la charla con la Bruja Buena del Bosque por un momento, y se acercó hasta el centro de la sala que era totalmente circular. Pasados varios minutos de intensa observación no encontró nada sospechoso. Los planetas estaban suspendidos sobre el suelo gracias a un sistema de brazos que confluían en un eje central giratorio; con los ajustes oportunos se suponía que el mecanismo hacía girar los planetas rotando alrededor del eje central a un ritmo equivalente al real teniendo en cuenta la escala… de pensarlo se sintió sumamente aburrido. Pero ¿por qué el mecanismo estaba parado? ¿Quizá el eje estuviera dañado?

A sir Fortesque esto le extrañó mucho y examinó el eje central con gran detenimiento. Parecía que en el extremo que tenía justo delante había una especie de botón. Quizá eso lo activara y, con el movimiento de los planetas, pudiera ver algo que se le escapara o simplemente que se abriera una puerta o algo así. Accionó el botón y entonces perdió contacto con el suelo…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse mientras caía y caía por un pozo enorme, a toda velocidad.

A pesar de su condición de no-muerto Dan tuvo miedo de que sus huesos se rompieran por el impacto por lo que mientras caía por ese pozo toda su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos: vio fugazmente el rostro de su madre enferma en la cama, se vio a sí mismo el día que fue presentado en la corte, el momento en que empuñó por primera vez una espada, el perfil de su padre Lord Cedric Fortesque recortado contra una ventana al atardecer, el momento en que fue nombrado caballero, el nombramiento de Zarok como hechicero de la corte tras imponerse a Mazok durante la hambruna de Gallowmere, la bofetada que se llevó cuando se pasó en sus galanterías con cierta dama de la corte, el breve escarceo que tuvo con la misma dama media hora después en el armario de las fregonas, el momento en que lo sacaban de la cama y le empujaban mientras le gritaban que tenía que ir al campo de batalla porque Zarok había sido avistado con un ejército acercándose a la Tierra Encantada, la flecha yendo directa hacia su cara, su despertar en la cripta, su viaje por Gallowmere, el pájaro Rokh rescatándole en el último momento… la sonrisa de Victoria…

Salió de su estupor cuando golpeó algo blando, y es que estaba de suerte. Su caída fue amortiguada por varias telas de araña gigantes por lo que cuando dio contra el suelo con un repiqueteo metálico no sufrió ningún daño. Aun así cuando se incorporó no pudo evitar palparse, algo aprensivo, para comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio.

Se encontraba en una sala circular; miró hacia arriba, por donde había caído, pero estaba tan oscuro que no se veía el observatorio. ¡Debía estar a cientos de metros de la superficie! A sus oídos llegaban diferentes sonidos metálicos que le recordaban a la maquinaria con la que se había topado en su viaje allá por las tierras de cultivo de maíz.

Salió al exterior y se encontró con una especie de ¿ciudad? subterránea. Veía los edificios de diferentes alturas que asemejaban fábricas, nubes de vapor que emanaban de ellos y un extraño y ruidoso vehículo que circulaba por unos raíles que rodeaban todo el complejo. Dan no pudo evitar admirar el lugar, ese supuesto "dispositivo" que señalaban las indicaciones en el hogar de Zarok. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Avanzó por una pasarela flotante (abajo no había más que abismo) y, a pesar de que su paso quedaba bloqueado por una puerta metálica que le recodó a una mariposa Fortesque accionó la palanca que le abrió la entrada... y prácticamente se topó con uno de esos guardias con los que se había encontrado en el Pueblo Durmiente, algo que había parecido suceder hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡ALTO! - ordenó el guardia levantando sistemáticamente su arma - No tienes autorización para…

Una flecha se clavó entre sus ojos y el guardia cayó desplomado al suelo. Un aura rojiza salió de su cuerpo y ascendió, disipándose: había liberado el alma que se había usado para animar a ese autómata. Uno menos.

\- Ahí la tienes - dijo Dan mientras bajaba la ballesta y luego miró alrededor.

¿Qué clase de lugar era éste? Recordó las notas que había hojeado en el despacho de Zarok, donde se autoproclamaba así mismo como un hombre de ciencia, aquella disciplina oscura que en un pasado había llevado a muchos a arder en la hoguera. Sin embargo Fortesque entendía que la ciencia era la responsable de los ingenios que había visto en su viaje y apreció que algunas de esas invenciones serían francamente útiles y provechosas para mejorar la vida de las personas, como aquella extraña maquinaria que había visto para arar los cultivos. Llegó en ese momento a la conclusión que el problema no era la ciencia. Era exactamente lo mismo que sucedía con las armas: dependiendo de las manos que las esgrimieran podían ser beneficiosas o perjudiciales.

En su avance Dan se percató de un edificio más alto y apartado que el resto y supuso que Zarok se escondería en él. Pero ¿cómo podría llegar hasta allí? Su ojo vagó por el único camino que existía, sostenido por un puente, y siguió el recorrido a la inversa hasta dar con un edificio central que comunicaba, finalmente, con el lugar donde él se encontraba. Pero para llegar hasta allí vio que tendría que sortear una serie de dispositivos de seguridad y de guardias armados. En fin, tendría que darse prisa.

* * *

Emily no disfrutó tanto en esta ocasión con el vuelo de Rokh pues estaba preocupada por Daniel, a pesar de que las palabras del ave y que, en definitiva, le había parecido un esqueleto de lo más valiente.

\- Tiene que serlo - meditó - pues de lo contrario no iría con sir Fortesque. Espero que ambos se encuentren bien...

Pero ¿por qué no deberían estarlo? Habían llegado casi al final de su aventura y sin duda habían pasado por un sin fin de peligros y fatigas, como insinuó Rokh. Sin embargo ella no podía evitar preocuparse porque Daniel le había parecido muy agradable, atento y caballeroso con ella. Tenía que ser muy leal por acompañar a su señor. Recordó cómo le había golpeado y a pesar de todo él no se había enfadado...

\- ¿En qué piensas? - dijo Maggot en el interior de su cabeza. Podría resultar irónico que formulase esa pregunta pero aunque el gusanito viviera en su cráneo eso no significaba que pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Aun así ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibida porque justo le hubiera preguntado cuando pensaba en Daniel.

\- En muchas cosas - susurró.

Rokh permaneció en silencio pues imaginó que la muchacha hablaba con su amigo y eso debía ser una conversación privada, de modo que hizo oídos sordos e hizo todo lo posible por no escuchar lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Cómo en qué?

Emily no sabía si el tono incisivo con el que le parecía escuchar al gusano era producto de su imaginación por estar a la defensiva o bien porque fuera verdad.

\- Pensaba en nuestros héroes... sí, Daniel a pesar de ser un escudero puede ser considerado héroe. ¿Verdad?

\- Supongo que sí. Parecía simpático - dijo Maggot, en un tono más amistoso - ¿No te lo pareció a ti?

\- Eso creo...

\- También era muy bien parecido, con esa armadura...

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar? - preguntó Emily, suspicaz.

\- Nada... bueno, quizá me pareció que estabas un poco cohibida en su presencia...

\- ¿Qué? ¡En absoluto! - repuso ella, elevando la voz - Es sólo que fue muy amable, eso es todo.

\- Pues yo creo que a él le gustas.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! – terció Emily pero sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

¿Acaso sería verdad? Se descubrió pensando en esa posibilidad, él había parecido tan caballeroso… pero no sería la primera vez que se hacía ilusiones para llevarse un chasco después. Además, suponiendo que fuera verdad que a Daniel le agradase ¿de qué serviría? Ella no iba a quedarse en Gallowmere… ¿y qué sentía ella exactamente hacia él? Emily no supo qué decirse.

– Pues esa manera de mirarte como un cordero degollado me ha parecido muy elocuente…

\- No digas tonterías Maggot, no me miraba de ninguna forma– repuso ella, poniéndose cada vez más a la defensiva – Son sólo imaginaciones tuyas, acaba de conocerme. No hay nada.

\- ¿En serio? Pues es una lástima. Creo que hacéis buena pareja…

Como ella no respondió y vio que fruncía el ceño se dio por vencido.

\- Bueno – dijo bajito, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado - tampoco hace falta que te pongas así…

\- ¿Ponerme cómo? – exclamó ella en un tono más agudo.

\- Pues… así. ¡A la defensiva!

\- ¡Agh! Déjalo. No hay quién te entienda – se quejó Emily cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose del todo.

\- Pues anda que a ti…

\- Ya estamos llegando – anunció Rokh antes de que la discusión fuera a más.

Emily se inclinó hacia un lado para ver adónde les había llevado Rokh pero se trataba de un simple cementerio. El ave se posó en el suelo con suavidad, en la cima de una colina. Emily admiró el mausoleo que la coronaba y vio que por debajo de la misma se extendía el resto del cementerio. Por aquí y por allá podían verse muertos vivientes pululando entre las tumbas, sin seguir ningún rumbo fijo, pero no eran tantos como ella esperaba. Aunque ella no creía que Rokh le hubiera traído para verlos a ellos.

\- Bien ¿y dónde están las respuestas que nos prometiste? – preguntó Maggot – Yo aquí no veo a nadie…

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo una voz fantasmal a sus espaldas.

La novia se volvió y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. En la puerta del mausoleo se había materializado un anciano de rostro amable con una poblada barba blanca. Vestía un jubón azul con estampados en blanco, medias azules y botas altas. Completaba su atuendo una capa amarilla con bordes de pelo de armiño blanco. Pero lo que más captó la atención de Emily fue la corona de oro y rubíes que portaba en la cabeza, que hacía juego con sus brazaletes.

Maggot dio un respingo y se escondió detrás del cuello de su amiga, asomándose después sólo un poquito y no porque le diera miedo, sino algo de vergüenza. Emily se dio cuenta de quién era el recién llegado aunque jamás se había imaginado que fuera un fantasma. Aun así él era un rey y ella una doncella que había recibido una estricta educación, por lo que saludó al monarca como se merecía. Rokh también hizo una inclinación con la cabeza pero prefirió mantenerse en un segundo plano.

\- Oh, pequeña, qué modales tan exquisitos – alabó el rey emocionado, levantando las manos - Por favor, no hace falta tanta formalidad. Soy el Rey Peregrino, el último monarca que reinó en Gallowmere hace cien años… ¡pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

\- Sois vos – dijo Emily mirándole fijamente - ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué me elegisteis a mí?

\- Lo siento, jovencita, pero no sé de qué estás hablando.

Ante la desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de Emily el rey decidió rectificar, carraspeando.

\- ¿Por qué crees que yo te llamé?

\- Porque os oí que me llamabais. Es cierto que no sabía quién erais pero la Bruja Buena del Bosque me aseguró que era el lamento del Peregrino lo que me trajo a Gallowmere.

El rey entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

\- ¿Puedes repetirme lo que escuchaste?

\- ¡Ay de mí, que desgracia! Estas tierras están bajo una nueva amenaza. Cuando el báculo sea alzado la muerte caminará por el prado. Cuando el héroe caído regrese, cuando su voluntad flaquee, tu voz sea escuchada y así Gallowmere sea salvada…

El rey abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Recuerdo haber pronunciado esas palabras pero… yo no era consciente de que alguien me escuchase. De hecho, no recuerdo haber mencionado lo de la voz…

\- ¡Porque estabais soñando jijiji! – replicó una voz de mujer.

A continuación se escuchó como una risa, pequeña explosión, hubo un resplandor y ahí estaba la Bruja Buena del Bosque en compañía de otra mujer que Emily no conocía. Se trataba de una bruja regordeta, con pequeños anteojos y carrillos sonrosados, que portaba un sombrero que asemejaba el brote de una planta y que iba ataviada con una especie de mono de color amarillento. En su mano derecha portaba un báculo rematado con una calabaza.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que aparecierais! – exclamó el rey, levantando los brazos y se volvió hacia las recién llegadas.

\- ¡Alteza! Emily, querida – llamó la Bruja Buena del Bosque – Mira, esta es mi buena amiga Wartilda, la Bruja Calabaza, que pertenece a mi aquelarre.

\- Mucho gusto Emily – dijo la Bruja Calabaza con una sonrisita –Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Emelda me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

\- Encantada – dijo Emily – Éste de aquí es Maggot – el gusanito saludó con un gesto con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya está bien – refunfuñó el rey – Emelda, ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarnos qué te traes entre manos?

\- ¡Yo nada, mi rey! Sólo sigo los designios del destino.

\- Por favor– rogó Emily – Necesito respuestas. Si el rey no fue quien me trajo hasta aquí… ¿quién fue?

\- ¡Oh, querida niña! Claro que el rey te trajo hasta aquí aunque de manera inconsciente – añadió viendo que el rey abría la boca – Aunque parezca mentira los fantasmas pueden soñar y él soñó contigo, de ahí que te llamara.

Emily y el Rey Peregrino intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

\- Sin embargo – prosiguió Emelda – en última estancia quien te trajo aquí ha sido… simplemente el destino.

\- Explícate mejor, por favor.

\- Es pura magia ancestral, querida – replicó Wartilda – Se necesita toda una vida para comprender el funcionamiento de la magia pero incluso aun así nunca la comprenderemos del todo. ¿Por qué sale el sol por la mañana? ¿Por qué yo soy la Bruja Calabaza? ¿Por qué el rey tuvo que morir atragantado por una col de Bruselas en vez de en una batalla?

\- Gracias por el dato, Wartilda– gruñó el rey y miró de soslayo a Emily, algo avergonzado.

\- Porque es el destino – prosiguió la bruja sin inmutarse.

\- La fuerza del destino – asintió Emelda – es lo que trajo hasta aquí.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo – negó Emily - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

Las dos brujas rieron con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Wartilda.

\- Porque eres tú – siguió Emelda - Simplemente. Igual que tu destino era ser traicionada y asesinada por el que creías era el amor de tu vida, siendo enterrada bajo un roble, tu destino era también que llegaras a esta tierra y echaras una mano para salvarla.

\- Pero si yo no he hecho gran cosa.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Te hiciste amiga de las hadas del bosque y eso ayudó a sir Fortesque para ganarse su confianza; a pesar de que las liberó de sus prisiones es probable que ni siquiera se le hubieran mostrado, ya que son desconfiadas por naturaleza de la gente grande, como suelen llamarnos, y ya ni te cuento de la magia oscura. Despertaste a Rokh de su letargo y así pudo salvar al caballero del Jabberwocky. Y has sido tú la que, con su voz, le orientó en su viaje, la que le ayudó a sobrepasar sus temores y la que, en definitiva, le ha puesto en el camino correcto gracias al vínculo que os une.

\- Guau – dejó escapar Maggot.

\- ¿Qué vínculo? – preguntó el rey sumamente interesado.

\- Pensad en él como en una cuerda que une a Emily y a sir Fortesque – explicó Wartilda con una amplia sonrisa – y que tiene tendencia a replegarse sobre sí misma, lo que hace que el uno se sienta atraído por la otra y viceversa. Cuando están juntos la llama interna que reaviva el vínculo es más intensa, de ahí esa atracción.

El rey asentía a la Bruja Calabaza mientras Emily se volvía a Emelda.

\- Pero algunas de esas cosas las he hecho porque seguí tu consejo, ni siquiera fueron ideas mías.

\- Bueno, nunca está de más recibir una ayudita ¿verdad? – repuso esta con una sonrisa tan cariñosa que Emily necesitó corresponderla, pero fue sólo un segundo porque había algo que se moría de ganas por preguntar.

\- Menudo lío – opinó Maggot.

\- Hablando del tema ¿cómo se creó exactamente ese vínculo? – preguntó la novia frunciendo el ceño.

\- Como te hemos dicho es un tipo de magia ancestral, la fuerza del propio destino. Tu sino es salvar a Gallowmere, igual que el suyo. Esta meta ha creado este vínculo que os une y que hace que os atraigáis mutuamente, como muy bien a descrito mi colega. Pero puedes estar tranquila si eso te preocupa; una vez que sir Fortesque cumpla su misión el vínculo se romperá y serás libre de marcharte donde desees.

Emily bajó los ojos; ahora que se había alejado de donde se suponía que estaba sir Fortesque era verdad que notaba el vínculo más débil a la par que una mayor necesidad de fortalecerlo. Y si era igualmente cierto que quedaba liberada quizá ya no tendría motivos para que el caballero la viese y quizá pudiera volver a ver en cambio a Daniel…

\- Entiendo… Eso estaría bien.

\- ¡Claro que sí, querida! – aseguró Emelda - ¿Quieres ver cómo le va a sir Fortesque?

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

Las brujas soltaron una risita y empezaron a agitar las manos, murmurando unas palabras de poder. De la nada apareció una esfera de cristal bien grande, con su soporte incluido.

\- La bola de cristal nos permitirá echar un vistazo. Quizá sir Fortesque necesite nuestra ayuda en algún momento… y no sabemos qué tiene Zarok preparado para él.

\- Un momento – preguntó Maggot - ¿Y por qué vosotras, que sois brujas, nunca os habéis enfrentado a él?

Emelda bufó y Wartilda tembló.

\- Su magia es demasiado oscura, demasiado retorcida, su poder es demasiado grande para nosotras – murmuró Wartilda – Somos brujas, pero no de las malas.

\- Bueno, bueno, basta de charla – dijo el rey inclinándose ante la bola de cristal – No podré marcharme hasta asegurarme que Fortesque cumpla con su cometido, que vea yo a Zarok muerto y enterrado. Sólo entonces podré descansar en paz…

\- Yo me marcho – dijo Rokh quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, siguiendo la reunión – Quizá el caballero necesite de mi ayuda.

\- Ten mucho cuidado– pidió Emily – Me gustaría verte volver con todas tus plumas intactas.

El ave no podía sonreír con el pico pero en sus ojos se detectó una gran ternura cuando miró a la novia cadáver:

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte Emily. Cuando todo termine regresaré a mi nido en la montaña para continuar con mi sueño. Cuídate tú también, que si el destino quiere que nos volvamos a encontrar sea en circunstancias más benévolas.

Dicho esto alzó el vuelo y pronto desapareció en la oscura noche.

Las brujas murmuraron unas palabras y poco a poco, en la bola de cristal, se fue formando una especie de niebla blanca, que se fue arremolinando hasta dejar a la vista una imagen en movimiento. Las dos brujas, el fantasma del Rey Peregrino, Emily y hasta Maggot subido en su hombro se inclinaron para ver mejor. La novia sonrió cuando vio a Daniel de pie, contemplando el complejo industrial que tenía delante.

\- Ya está en el dispositivo del tiempo de Zarok – murmuró Emelda con los ojos brillantes, inclinada tanto sobre la bola que casi la rozaba con su larga nariz – Está cada vez más cerca de su destino.

\- ¿Lo qué? – preguntó Maggot.

\- El dispositivo del tiempo de Zarok – aclaró Wartilda, irguiéndose – Aún no ha terminado su construcción pero parece que su ambición no conoce límites: no se conforma con el presente, sino que tiene planes para el pasado y el futuro también.

Emily frunció el ceño, preocupada. Entonces se percató de que en la bola sólo podía ver a Daniel. ¿Dónde estaba sir Fortesque?

\- Sir Fortesque tiene que llegar hasta el tren de Zarok – apreció Emelda - Es el único medio para alcanzar el final de su viaje. Sin embargo que Zarok se haya cobijado aquí puede ser algo bueno y algo malo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – quiso saber Maggot.

\- Es bueno porque significa que está desesperado, lo que quiere decir que nuestro caballero tiene muchas opciones de ganar. Lo malo es que Zarok que siendo así estará preparado y puede que se guarde algún as bajo la manga.

\- ¿Pero dónde está sir Fortesque? – preguntó Emily finalmente.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas de confusión y luego la observaron a ella.

\- Pues, ya lo hemos dicho, en el dispositivo del tiempo de…

\- Sí, eso lo he entendido. Pero sólo veo a Daniel, su escudero.

\- ¿Escudero? – preguntó el rey.

\- Claro – insistió Emily, meneando la cabeza y señaló la bola de cristal – Daniel. Él fue quien me rescató y me llevó hasta Rokh…

\- Pero si él nunca tuvo escudero.

Emily enmudeció y sintió cómo se hundía el suelo bajo sus pies y estuvo a punto de oscilar por el vértigo. Maggot la miró con algo de aprensión.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué queréis decir? – farfulló, incrédula- Pero… entonces, ese… ese esqueleto… Daniel…

No, no podía ser… más mentiras no, otra vez no… no podía soportar más desengaños…

\- Ese esqueleto con el que te has cruzado y que te ha rescatado – dijo el rey casi de manera solemne – Es el mismo sir Daniel Fortesque en persona.


	8. Capítulo 8

**VIII. TRAICIÓN**

Lo primero que Erika vio de Edén fue la pista de aterrizaje Paraíso. Usando la mano para protegerse del sol oteó y divisó el Cheyenne en el que habían venido… pero detrás de la pista vio alzarse nubes de humo oscuro. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Se forzó a descender por la empinada cuesta, haciendo rodar piedrecitas y elevando polvo del suelo mientras Gliese estaba cada vez más baja en el cielo. No se había topado con ninguno de esos monstruos y Erika estaba empezando a pensar que el doctor tenía razón sobre que no les gustaba la luz del sol. A pesar del estrés se había fijado en que no poseían ojos visibles y que su piel era totalmente negra, como si estuvieran adaptados a moverse en plena oscuridad; sin embargo tampoco tenía la certeza total y absolutamente segura de que sólo salieran por la noche. Ella misma había visto búhos a plena luz del día, en marchas a través del bosque que hacía con su padre, y todo el mundo sabe que son nocturnos. En cualquier caso no se topó con ninguna dificultad en su camino.

Llegó hasta el Cheyenne, que permanecía silencioso e inmóvil. La rampa de acceso estaba abierta.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Scott? ¿Rust?

Era inútil llamarles pues ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Echó un vistazo por los alrededores pero no había nadie. Bueno, quizá hubieran vuelto ya con Jones al laboratorio, era posible pero ¿por qué habrían dejado abierta la rampa del Cheyenne? Se supone que iban a prepararlo. Lo mejor sería dejar de entretenerse y llegar a Edén, las respuestas vendrían después.

Desolación fue todo lo que encontró cuando caminó por los restos de Edén pues saltaba a la vista que la colonia había sido asolada por algún tipo de explosión. Creyó ver alguna pequeña criatura inofensiva correteando entre las ruinas de piedra, metal y cristal. No sabía sus nombres y tampoco le importaban ahora mismo. Edén no se asemejaba en nada al paraíso del que tomaba nombre si no que más bien parecía un pedacito de infierno que hubiera emergido de las profundidades.

El calor era sofocante y Erika sudaba profusamente, víctima de la sed. Chasqueando la lengua tras echar un vistazo a los alrededores consultó las coordenadas y retomó contacto por radio.

Se encontraba debajo de la torre de control, pero la entrada que conocía estaba inaccesible por culpa de un derrumbamiento. No tardó en recibir ayuda por parte de Jones y dar con un acceso alternativo.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando abandonó la superficie y los ardientes rayos de Gliese 436 quemándole la piel. El frescor en la instalación no era óptimo puesto que no había aire acondicionado pero mejor eso que nada. Se encontró con el científico que estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la marcha y Erika se sintió agradecida cuando le alargó una cantimplora llena de agua y un par de paquetes de comida concentrada de las que ellos solían llevar en las misiones, que engulló más que masticó. Cuando preguntó Jones le explicó que Scott y Rust habían traído aquí sus petates de campaña, que estaban en el cuarto contiguo de las taquillas del personal del laboratorio gracias a instrucciones previas de Jacobson. A la pregunta que le hizo ella sobre el paradero de sus dos compañeros él le explicó que habían salido a solucionar un pequeño problema.

\- De "madrugada" he detectado Panteras rebuscando entre los escombros. Querían asegurarse que las inmediaciones fueran seguras para poder trasladar el material de laboratorio que deseo llevarme y por eso salieron. No tardarán.

Erika se quedó pensativa al respecto pues pensaba, dado el estado ruinoso de Edén, que tendría que haberles visto y que ella misma no había visto ninguna Pantera todavía. No había vuelto a recibir ningún tipo de comunicación por parte de Scott ni Jones le mencionó nada acerca de que hubiera ido a las pistas…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en esto pues según terminó de saciarse vio que el doctor había tenido la gentileza de proporcionarle equipo para que ella pudiera vestirse.

\- Trajeron sus cosas los dos pilotos del Cheyenne cuando Jacobson se lo ordenó, antes de marcharse ustedes. Siento haber hurgado en su petate pero aquí tiene…

\- No importa, se lo agradezco.

Mientras apuraba la cantimplora vio por el rabillo del ojo el cuarto de muestras donde reposaba, tapado con una lona de camuflaje con tonos tierra, el cadáver de uno de esos bichos de las minas, el que trajeran los soldados de Edén antes de que ésta cayera. Por debajo sobresalía una mano negra de largos dedos. Erika contó cinco. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar que era el mismo número de dedos que una mano humana.

También vio un cráneo ancho con diferentes protuberancias, de grandes dientes y poderosas mandíbulas, que dedujo era un de una Pantera de Forcis. Definitivamente no había visto nada parecido ni quería. Y luego vio una especie de forma arácnida, parcialmente desintegrada, flotando en un tarro de formol. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser pero tampoco sentía tener estómago para querer averiguarlo. En cualquier caso parecía que el científico había estado ocupado con tanto material de investigación.

Se percató de que Jones llevaba todo ese rato observándola, no con turbación o admiración si no con la naturalidad fría de los sintéticos, refrenando las preguntas que sin duda deseaba hacerle. Sus ojos no vagaron en ningún momento por el cuerpo semidesnudo de Erika pero ella sabía que tendría que dar una explicación al respecto.

\- De verdad creía que estaba muerta Chambers – comentó finalmente Jones tras dejarla recuperar energías - Perdimos la comunicación con todos ustedes y lo que nos llegaba por audio eran sólo una mezcolanza de gritos, juramentos, disparos y chillidos, como si…

\- Como si el infierno hubiera caído sobre nosotros – terminó ella dejando la cantimplora vacía sobre la mesa – No podía haberlo expresado mejor doctor. Pero veo que aquí la cosa tampoco fue muy bien. ¿Dónde están el teniente Jacobson y los demás? – preguntó tras una pausa temiéndose lo peor.

El androide meneó la cabeza.

\- Nos encontramos con cierto… problema. Y antes de que pregunte, no eran los alienígenas que vieron ustedes en las minas. Ni las Panteras.

A Erika no se le pasó por alto el brillo de su mirada, como si él sospechara que ella sabía a qué se refería exactamente. Sin embargo no se inmutó más que lo que cabría esperar.

Así se enteró de la suerte del equipo de Jacobson. Éste había sido eliminado al completo; cuando exploraron la parte alta de Edén (la zona sur) se toparon con una forma de vida no identificada que inició un ataque hostil. Jones mencionó que gracias a que mantuvo contacto visual y por radio durante todo ese tiempo consiguió saber que esa criatura se camuflaba con el entorno de tal manera que no podía ser detectada a simple vista, aventuró que sin duda sería la misma que viera aquél niño colonial. Explicó que comenzó a matar sistemáticamente a los hombres de Jacobson pero en el fragor de la lucha su camuflaje falló y Jones pudo entrever, a través de la cámara del propio Jacobson (era el único del grupo que quedaba vivo) a qué se enfrentaban; un alienígena humanoide grande y enmascarado Habían echado sobre la criatura todo el arsenal y habían conseguido derribarla; el doctor mencionó una sangre de color verde fosforescente que cubría al ser sin identificar. Sin embargo justo cuando Jacobson, entre terribles blasfemias, se acercaba al enemigo abatido hubo un destello de luz... la emisión finalizó y todo tembló como si tuviera lugar un terremoto. Y luego nada. Jones se temió que algo terrible había sucedido cuando ninguno contestaba a sus llamadas. Contactó con la Arcturus y ellos le corroboraron que habían detectado una explosión calórica en la superficie del planeta, justo en la posición de Edén y, por supuesto, querían saber qué había pasado.

\- No quedó rastro– indicó sin ninguna inflexión ni un pestañeo – Ni del escuadrón ni de la criatura…

Erika guardó silencio, lamentando la muerte del resto de Águilas. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Recordó con aprensión que el Cazador había intentado inmolarse cuando se sintió acorralado. Si todo sucedió mientras ellos se encontraban en las minas significaba que, efectivamente, había más individuos de la especie de Cazador, habiendo sido uno de ellos eliminado. La cuestión era cuántos habría. Ella no estaba muy segura pero tras haber visto el interior de su nave pensó que no podían ser muchos más a juzgar por los juegos de armaduras que vio.

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó Erika para desviar la atención y señaló al bulto cubierto por la lona - ¿Puede contarme lo que ha descubierto sobre esos extraterrestres? Necesito saberlo todo.

Él elevó sus cejas adoptando una expresión de académico de lo más empalagosa.

\- ¡Oh! Lamentablemente no mucho más de lo que ha podido averiguar usted tras ese traumático contacto, Chambers. Aun así si lo desea…

\- Por favor, soy toda oídos – dijo ella empezando a desabrocharse el arnés.

Él se dio la vuelta cortésmente mientras empezaba a desvestirse para equiparse con la ropa que él le había proporcionado: una camisa negra de hombrera, una chaqueta fina de camuflaje con un parche del emblema de los Águilas y la bandera de los Estados Unidos, el pectoral de una armadura M3 y pantalones de camuflaje todo en tonos tierra.

\- Mi colega científico asignado a Edén se atrevió a denominarlo provisionalmente como Xenomorfo, que significa forma extraterrestre, ya sé que no es muy original pero… – dijo Jones sin volverse – A nivel de raciocinio sugiere ser similar al de cualquier animal, sin pensamientos éticos ni morales. Parecen preferir la oscuridad y los sitios angostos y desde luego poseen características de lo más especiales: garras afiladas como cuchillas, dientes igualmente afilados con una mandíbula retráctil capaz de perforar un casco, cola con la que puede harponear a su objetivo. Sus mecanismos de defensa son igualmente increíbles: cráneo grueso resistente a los golpes y armas blancas, si bien puede ser penetrado por balas como ha podido comprobar usted misma y, lo más fascinante, sangre ácida. Lo más curioso de todo es que parece relacionado con ese amiguito de tantas patas conservado en formol que ha visto al entrar pero no he podido determinarlo. Lamento no ser de más ayuda pues el informe de mi colega estaba incompleto.

\- ¿Y qué me dice del otro? ¿El que exterminó a Jacobson y al grupo de la mina?

\- Sí… el Otro – dijo Jones, en un tono más bajo, ya dado la vuelta y observado a Erika calzarse – Encontré un informe pero no arroja nada de luz. Sólo sé que es un ser racional que no actúa por instinto, que posee equipo de camuflaje y potente armamento, un arma nuclear que parece portátil y que su sangre es verde fosforescente. Lástima que se volatilizara, me hubiera gustado echarle un vistazo…

"_Lástima que Jacobson y los otros hayan muerto, más bien_" – pensó Erika con los labios fruncidos, tirando más de la cuenta de los cordones de las botas. Sentía una rabia ardiente en su interior pero aún por encima de ello le embargó una ola de sentimiento hostil hacia Jones. Internamente, en una fracción de segundo, comparó a Jones con Cazador. Ninguno era humano, pero Erika no había olvidado que seguía viva gracias al segundo. Sí, ella le había salvado antes, a pesar de que hubiera matado a Rodríguez y Dios sabría a cuántos más, pero él le había correspondido el gesto. Por supuesto que era racional, se podía dialogar con él… más o menos. Por tanto tenía que sentir dolor o un mínimo de lástima cuando descubriera, si no lo había hecho ya, que uno de los suyos había muerto. Y sin embargo Jones parecía lamentarse por haber perdido a un sujeto de estudio y no vidas humanas. Eso sí, Erika ya había tomado la decisión, mientras atravesaba los cañones de regreso a Edén, que si volvía a toparse con el Cazador le mataría para vengar a Rodríguez. Una cosa era que se hubieran salvado mutuamente la vida pero ella sólo lo había hecho para salvar su propio pellejo; él le había devuelto el favor seguro que porque estaba igualmente jodido pero eso no le indultaba por el asesinato de su compañero de armas. Pagaría esa deuda con sangre… si es que de verdad había sobrevivido.

\- Sin embargo creo que hay por aquí, al menos, otro más de su especie – dijo Jones, sacándola de sus sombríos pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con un tono de voz sin inflexiones.

\- Porque en estos dos últimos días se han producido diferentes explosiones, si bien no tan intensas, bajo tierra allá en la mina. Hubo una que fue especialmente fuerte y cercana que hizo retumbar todo el laboratorio… tiene que ser uno de ellos, estoy seguro. No sé qué fijación tiene con los Xenomorfos pero hace su trabajo a conciencia. A fin de cuentas puede que no haya perdido oportunidad de realizar ese estudio…

Así que Cazador también se había recuperado y estaba vivito y coleando. ¿Estaría aislando la mina para poder darles caza en los túneles o para evitar que salieran al exterior? Tenía sentido tomar esa medida de contención pero le importaba una auténtica mierda.

\- ¿Y usted? – preguntó súbitamente Jones – Ardo en deseos de saber cómo sobrevivió.

Erika se incorporó, puso los brazos en jarras y se sopló unos pequeños mechones que caían sobre su frente. La anterior reflexión le convenció de no hablarle en absoluto de Cazador, así que le contó lo sucedido respetando fielmente lo que pasó a excepción de ese punto y, en su lugar, indicó que se había salvado gracias a los propios cañones. Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder por lo que corría casi sin ton ni son. Fue así como cayó en una grieta estrecha y pasó semidesmayada la mayor parte del tiempo, sobreviviendo gracias al pequeño paquete de provisiones que todo marine llevaba encima junto con su agua. Obviamente todas estas cosas las debió perder en el trajín de la pelea y la posterior huida con el extraterrestre a cuestas pero eso Jones no tenía por qué saberlo. Era una suerte también que Jones hubiera tenido la educación de darse la vuelta para no verla desnuda, se había perdido las bonitas cicatrices con tono azulado que no hubiera podido explicar con esta versión. Concluyó indicando que había esperado hasta que fuera bien entrado el día para intentar regresar.

\- Fascinante, ha tenido mucha suerte - se limitó a decir el androide mirándole con ojos que agujeraban.

El científico a continuación recorrió parte de la estancia y se dispuso a continuar con el trabajo que estaba realizando cuando ella llegó, ante la estupefacción de la mujer. Otro punto más que le sacaba de quicio de los androides.

\- Oiga Jones, sin duda su estudio es de lo más interesante e instructivo pero tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo acercándose a él – Está claro que entre esos Xenomorfos y el otro extraterrestre se cargaron a los colonos y a los militares de aquí y los que quedamos no podemos hacerles frente.

\- Me temo que está en lo cierto. Esteno no es un lugar seguro ni siquiera para alguien como yo – dijo Jones con una media sonrisa – Hablaré con la Weyland para que financie un nuevo destacamento. Con todo el material de estudio que hay aquí...

Erika le miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Material de estudio? Mire doctor, no se ofenda. Los estudios pueden irse a tomar por culo. Esos hijos de puta, como he dicho, han matado a toda esa pobre gente… Han acabado con los Águilas. Y eso no pienso olvidarlo. Si es verdad que queda uno más de esos asesinos invisibles pienso ajustarle las cuentas pero por el momento me importa una auténtica mierda, que se dé de hostias con los Xenomorfos. Incluso pueden matarse entre ellos. Pero lo que hay que hacer es hablar con el alto mando y traer más efectivos, más armamento y barrerlos del mapa. ¿Acaso nuestro trabajo no era proteger las instalaciones, limpiarlas de todo peligro para que los colonos pudieran trabajar? ¡Pues si a la Weyland tanto le interesa Esteno debe cooperar en este aspecto! Sabemos que esos bichos sangran y mueren. Pues que se vayan al infierno, quien a hierro mata a hierro muere...

El doctor la miró impasible y no hizo comentarios ante su lenguaje tan vulgar. Erika miró su reloj.

\- He visto que las pistas permanecen intactas. El Cheyenne sigue donde lo dejamos.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para el ocaso? – preguntó unos segundos después.

\- Calculo que unas cinco horas. Puede que menos.

\- Llame a la Arcturus. No soy una experta pero tengo unas cien horas de vuelo en el Cheyenne, suficiente para podernos dar el piro de aquí. Lo jodido es el despegue y el aterrizaje pero creo que podré con ello si me echan un cable desde allí. Llame a Scott y a Rust y dígales que no se entretengan más. Nos vamos de esta mierda de sitio ¡ya! Scott estará de acuerdo –agregó porque de los que quedaban de su grupo él era el que tenía más antigüedad.

Erika salió a la habitación contigua para coger de su bolsa la pistola que siempre llevaba de recambio, junto con algo de munición. Cuando estaba por marcharse se detuvo bruscamente; el petate de Scott estaba abierto y vio su pulsera localizadora… y la de Rust, que estaba ahí también. Ellos nunca se quitaban esa pulsera, así podían localizarles. ¿Qué coño hacían aquí? Si habían ido a comprobar si las Panteras… pero, un momento… La sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando una sospecha que le zumbaba en la cabeza cobró forma.

\- ¿Jones? – preguntó, forzando a su voz a sonar tranquila.

\- ¿Sí? – la voz del doctor le vino de la habitación contigua en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué salieron a hacer Scott y Rust?

El doctor no respondió de inmediato pero Erika escuchó que se levantaba.

\- Querían asegurarse que no había Panteras en las inmediaciones... como ya le había indicado.

\- ¿No decía usted que las Panteras nunca salen de los bosques y de las estepas?

La voz de Jones había sonado más cerca, desde el umbral de la puerta. Erika estaba tensa, sentía las manos entumecidas. Se llevó disimuladamente la mano a la pistola que había sujetado en su cinto.

\- Cierto… humph, pero qué buena memoria tiene usted…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él fue más rápido. Erika giró sobre sí misma proyectando el brazo para intentar disparar pero el androide la agarró de la mano que sostenía el arma. Sus dedos se cerraron como si fueran tenazas sobre su muñeca y Erika soltó un gemido de dolor pero apretó el gatillo una, dos y hasta en tres ocasiones. Falló en todas. El doctor se las apañó para que soltara la pistola usando una violenta torsión y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la sien izquierda que todo se volvió rojo. Aunque ella se mantuvo en pie nada pudo hacer cuando una mano se aferró a su sien derecha y proyectó su cabeza contra la pared opuesta. Erika se balanceó como una muñeca de trapo y cuando su cabeza impactó contra el muro de piedra cayó al suelo. Notó la sangre fluyendo de su cabeza.

\- No permitiré que queden testigos que lo arruinen todo – dijo la voz de Jones con frialdad, por encima de ella – Usted quiere destruirlos pero yo quiero protegerlos… mis jefes estarán muy complacidos con mi trabajo. Y usted sobra en este proyecto… Su destino era morir en la mina Chambers, me encargaré que cumpla con su deber...

Intentó levantarse, plantar cara, luchar… pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener la consciencia.


	9. Capítulo 9

**IX. CONFRONTACIÓN FINAL**

Dan se afianzó en el suelo, listo para continuar la pelea, cuando percibió algo grande moverse en las sombras. Entonces sintió el suelo retumbar y una criatura enorme salió por la puerta de la derecha del palco.

Se trataba de una especie de dragón pero uno que Fortesque nunca había visto pues era producto de un complejo hechizo de magia negra. Sin duda se trataba de Zarok pues la criatura tenía su rostro, si bien con una tonalidad verdosa y una textura escamosa. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto igualmente de escamas y plumas y llevaba una coraza metálica en el pecho que, sin duda, resistiría cualquier proyectil y puede que el filo de una espada.

Zarok se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, que estaban rematadas en garras de dos dedos y miró a Fortesque desde las alturas que le proporcionaba su largo cuello.

\- ¡Nadie! – gritó - ¡Nadie derrotará al poderoso Zarok! ¡Cococó cocoricó! – exclamó descontroladamente, y cuando lo hizo imitó la postura de una gallina, doblando los brazos sobre los costados. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó, agitando una cola repitiliana rematada en una uña afilada - ¡Así que prepárate a morir Sir Fortesque!

Dicho esto escupió un líquido verde hacia el caballero, que corrió a un lado para esquivarlo. Hizo bien pues se trataba de un ácido de lo más corrosivo. Zarok se puso a cuatro patas y recorrió la estancia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Fortesque.

Giró sobre si mismo proyectando unos cristales afilados como cuchillas en dirección al héroe, que saltó para evitar sus daños… y entonces vio que tenía a Zarok justo al lado. Se apartó y usando su técnica de giro y contraataque, proyectó la espada contra una de las patas de Zarok pero fue rechazada por el escudo mágico azulado que lo envolvía.

\- ¡No puedes tocarme, caballero! – río Zarok usando sus garras, que Dan esquivó por los pelos – Mi magia me protege. No tienes escapatoria…

Dicho esto alzó la cabeza y agitándola soltó una llamarada de fuego. Fortesque pudo evitarla a duras penas y trastabilló contra la pared, desesperado. ¿Acaso estaba ante algo invencible?

\- _¡Vamos sir Fortesque!_ – le animó la voz de Victoria, débil pero firme - _¡Puedes hacerlo, sé qué puedes!_

Dan se aferró a su voz, asiendo con más fuerza la espada y su escudo. ¡Claro que podía vencerle! Pero primero tenía que familiarizarse con el estilo de luchar de Zarok. Éste peleaba completamente seguro de sí mismo, subestimándole, de modo que su arrogancia le impedía ver su vulnerabilidad. Algo típico de muchos luchadores, recordó Dan, incluso él mismo había sido así. De nuevo recuperó un recuerdo aislado y se encontró repitiéndose las palabras que le dijera en su momento su instructor de combate.

\- No dejes que tu arrogancia natural te nuble el juicio, milord – le había dicho - Sé de valientes guerreros que han caído en combate por sobrestimar su fuerza y menospreciar a su contrario. Debes ser fuerte, debes ser rápido pero también debe ser listo. Conoce a tu contrincante, camufla tus puntos débiles, busca los suyos ¡y aprovéchate de ellos! – un brusco movimiento de muñeca, un golpe con el escudo y la espada de Dan había saltado por los aires. La del instructor se detuvo con la punta en su cuello. Su yo juvenil había soltado una palabrota – En tu caso es que, cuando entras en combate, te crees mejor que el oponente y eso, como te acabo de decir, nubla tu juicio. Por eso has perdido este duelo, milord. Eres más joven, más ágil y más rápido que yo pero sé también más listo… venga, otra vez.

Era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Zarok… más o menos. Era más grande, más fuerte y más rápido que Dan (que no más joven) pero no por eso sería más listo. Fue en se momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el escudo de Zarok había desaparecido, justo cuando le lanzaba aquellas llamaradas. Fue sólo un momento porque de nuevo volvió a resplandecer con un destello azul. ¿Acaso perdía su escudo cuando usaba la magia? Podía ser pero tenía que estar completamente seguro sin que el hechicero sospechara nada.

A Dan le llevó varios intentos pero pudo corroborar sus sospechas. Entendió que el escudo desaparecía cada vez que Zarok realizaba un ataque potente con su magia. Gastaba una gran cantidad de sus energías en realizarlo de ahí que el escudo flaqueara; no podía usar la magia en semejante explosión y mantenerla al mismo tiempo por otro lado. Sin embargo era demasiado peligroso acercarse a Zarok directamente de modo que sin parar de moverse Dan esperó un nuevo ataque potente del hechicero, que se tomaba sus precauciones a risa.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó socarronamente - ¡Pues aún no has visto nada!

Alzándose en el aire sobre sus patas traseras el monstruo se irguió y comenzó a formar una bola de energía. Dan no se lo pensó dos veces; recuperó la ballesta que le diera Puntería Tim y apuntó contra la cabeza de Zarok. En cuanto el escudo azul se disipó disparó.

Zarok emitió un aullido inhumano, detuvo su ataque y empezó a zarandear la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Dan inició una carrera aproximándose y vio, para su consternación, que había errado el tiro y en vez de darle en la frente había clavado su flecha en el largo cuello de Zarok. Sin embargo aprovechando que el brujo estaba distraído intentando sacarse la flecha le propinó golpes con su espada en sus patas traseras. A pesar de que tenían escamas éstas no eran del todo acorazadas y un líquido verdoso comenzó a rezumar de las heridas abiertas. Zarok volvió a lanzar un aullido y golpeó con sus garras delanteras pero Dan, quien había contado con eso, ya había retrocedido fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡Maldito seas! – exclamó Zarok arrancándose la flecha, partiéndola y lanzándola a un lado. Su escudo volvía a estar en óptimas condiciones.

Echó a correr en dirección al caballero, serpenteando como un reptil gigantesco e intentó agarrarle con sus garras. A pesar de ello Dan era más ágil y se las apañó para mantenerse fuera del alcance del hechicero, que dio un brinco para interponerse en su retirada. Fortesque frenó en seco y se agachó para esquivar la cola de Zarok, quien se había dado la vuelta proyectándola contra él.

\- ¡Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte! – siseó rabioso el hechicero.

Volvió a erguirse en el aire e invocó el poder del rayo, haciendo que cuatro haces de electricidad surgieran justo debajo de sus pies y a su vez, extendiendo sus brazos en el aire, comenzó a lanzar esferas de electricidad contra Fortesque. Éste se las apañó para esquivar todo lo que el hechicero le lanzaba y cuando éste se detuvo un momento a recuperarse su escudo mágico cayó. Dan volvió a enarbolar su ballesta y le disparó nuevamente a la cabeza… esta vez acertando.

El brujo se posó en el suelo de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras, zarandeando la cabeza con la flecha clavada en la frente. La piel que le cubría se volvió de piedra, que se resquebrajó por todas partes en finas líneas verdes brillantes. A continuación se derrumbó y estalló por los aires la cubierta de piedra, dejando a Zarok malherido en el suelo con su apariencia normal.

\- Maldito seas, caballero – dijo con voz débil, apoyándose débilmente en su vara aunque en apariencia no pareciera herido – Finalmente he sido derrotado… uugh.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó, apoyándose en la vara que quedó relegada a un mero bastón.

\- ¡Y si yo caigo todo se destruirá! – exclamó furioso, recuperando algo de su carácter natural -¡Estás maldito Fortesque! ¡Nunca saldrás de estos dominios! ¡Jajajaja!

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban alzó la vara, que destelló con un resplandor verdoso y un rayo surgió de la gema rojiza y que se extendió por las otras dos puntas. Entonces una enorme roca cayó sobre Zarok, aplastándole y su vara saltó por los aires yendo a clavarse en el suelo tras dar varias vueltas al lado de Fortesque, que se sobresaltó ligeramente porque se había librado por poco de ser empalado. Delante de él la mano de Zarok que había quedado visible se agitó en el aire con un estertor y luego cayó inerte.


	10. Capítulo 10

**X. DESCANSE EN PAZ**

Todo comenzó a temblar a su alrededor y diferentes piedras de todos los tamaños empezaron a desprenderse del techo. Dan entendió que era momento de salir pitando de allí.

Con el último hechizo malogrado de Zarok toda la estructura subterránea que albergaba su dispositivo comenzó a desintegrarse, provocando temblores que pusieron a prueba las máquinas que mantenían en funcionamiento el dispositivo. Por supuesto se trataba de una de esas pruebas extremas y no pudieron soportar las diferentes tensiones y ondulaciones del terreno, lo que dio lugar a que muchas de ellas comenzaran a explotar provocando más derrumbamientos e incendios.

Algunos fragmentos saltaron por los aires y un engranaje partido especialmente grande rebotó a toda velocidad contra el suelo de metal de la pasarela por la que iba corriendo Dan, haciendo que éste trastabillara y clavara la rodilla en el suelo. Se volvió para echar una ojeada y entonces tuvo lugar una explosión realmente grande. La onda expansiva le golpeó de lleno y aunque se cubrió con sus brazos esqueléticos de manera instintiva para protegerse de los proyectiles no pudo evitar salir despedido fuera de la plataforma… para caer sobre uno de los engranajes flotantes. Se aferró con sus brazos, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y ascendiendo hasta una repisa desde la que pudo ver el cielo. Dan se concentró en la misma y cuando el engranaje pasó cerca se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo asirse al borde por los pelos. Notó cómo los huesos de su hombro izquierdo crujieron, protestando porque les sometieran a semejantes ejercicios, pero aguantaron en su sitio. Se alzó en el mismo momento en que una gran explosión hacía retumbar todo el lugar, provocando una onda expansiva llameante que arrasó todo el lugar. A pesar de estar más alto Dan no contaba con que estuviera a salvo y echó a correr por la cueva, sintiendo un temblor cada vez más grande bajo sus pies.

¡Apenas le quedaban unos metros para alcanzar la salida! Fue en ese momento cuando la onda expansiva le alcanzó de nuevo. A pesar de que se había debilitado y apagado el vapor era caliente y le hizo alzarse, haciéndole girar en el aire sin ningún control. Asustado vio cómo salía disparado hacia el exterior donde no había más que un precipicio… Cuando lo daba todo por perdido notó un movimiento por encima de él y unas garras fuertes le agarraron por los hombros.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Te tengo! – gritó triunfal Rokh - ¡Sigo estando en forma, sí!

\- ¡Uuff! ¡Gracias! – repuso Fortesque pasándose la mano por el cráneo - Esto… ooh…

Mientras Rokh surcaba los cielos en dirección norte fueron sobrepasados por un sinfín de auras plateadas y blancas. Dan observó cómo se alejaban, maravillado, mientras el sol del amanecer le acariciaba con sus rayos.

\- Las almas cautivas – susurró solemnemente Rokh – Por fin son libres y vuelven a donde deben estar.

Dan contempló, sintiéndose reconfortantemente bien, cómo las almas se dispersaban por los diferentes rincones de Gallowmere. Poco después sobrevolaron el Pueblo Durmiente y vieron cómo sus habitantes quedaban libres del oscuro hechizo que les había lanzado Zarok, recuperando sus propias almas y recuperando así su personalidad y su propia voluntad. Sir Fortesque se fijó en un aldeano grueso, que portaba un hacha, elevarse en el aire un par de metros mientras su alma penetraba en su carcasa mortal, tocar de nuevo el suelo con los pies y mirar confuso en todas direcciones. Acto seguido miró el enorme hacha que portaba en sus manos y la arrojó, soltando una risita como si hubiera estado haciendo alguna travesura.

Rokh y Dan se alejaban volando pero éste último sonreía y más cuando el hombre alzó la vista al cielo y los saludó con la mano.

Pero eso no era todo; a lo largo de viaje pudo ver cómo las plantas y los animales volvían a despertar de su letargo, cómo la oscuridad parecía ir cediendo poco a poco espacio a la luz en el firmamento conforme el sol se iba alzando en el cielo; volvería a lucir sobre Gallowmere como siempre lo había hecho. Los vivos recuperaban su libertad y poco a poco volvía todo a la normalidad.

Y allá a lo lejos distinguió la Colina del Cementerio. Según Rokh fue descendiendo Dan pudo observar cómo los muertos vivientes volvían a sus tumbas y criptas, somnolientos y cansados, deseando estar cubiertos de nuevo por la tierra o la piedra como tenía que ser. Él mismo se sintió terriblemente exhausto y empezó a notar que echaba de menos su cripta, con telarañas incluidas.

\- Y aquí me despido – digo Rokh mientras volaba cada vez más rasante – Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, sir Fortesque, y de verdad muchas gracias por salvar nuestro reino.

\- ¡Gracias a ti! – repuso Dan alzando el pulgar hacia el ave.

\- Creo que te has ganado un merecido descanso. ¡Adiós buen amigo!

Rokh aflojó sus garras y Dan cayó al suelo, hincando las rodillas. Se incorporó alzando una mano para despedir al gran pájaro que, con un chillido rapaz, se alejó volando en dirección a su hogar en las montañas.

El caballero contempló la verja un tanto oxidada que daba acceso al terreno reservado para el mausoleo de los Fortesque y vio más almas que iban descendiendo poco a poco mientras buscaban a sus propietarios. Se sorprendió porque con la luz del día todo lucía diferente. Los árboles ya no eran amenazadores, la extraña neblina enfermiza que cubría el cementerio se había desvanecido y las flores volvían a abrirse para saludar al sol. De camino hasta la colina donde se alzaba su cripta admiró un rosal, cuyas rosas rojas lucían un aspecto espléndido con el rocío de la mañana aun resbalando por sus pétalos. Pudo ver que a su alrededor muchos zombies seguían ocupados buscando sus lápidas, metiéndose en los hoyos que habían abierto con sus propias manos y volviéndose a echar la tierra por encima, procurando dejarlo lo más liso posible. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad ¡y todo gracias a él!

\- Lo has hecho bien, amigo mío - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Mi Rey! - exclamó Dan.

El espíritu del Rey Peregrino se había materializado por última vez en el reino de Gallowmere y sonreía gentilmente a su antiguo caballero. Dan no perdió tiempo y, aproximándose hasta él, le saludó como correspondía: con una rodilla hincada en tierra.

\- Creía que… el castillo…

\- ¡No, Fortesque! Al contrario; con la destrucción de esas viejas ruinas los grilletes que me unían a ella se rompieron y con la derrota de Zarok ya no hay nada que amenace al reino, por lo que he quedado libre. Por fin puedo descansar en paz. Gracias, gracias por todo.

Dan, henchido de orgullo, bajó modestamente la cabeza. El rey sonrió. Poco a poco se volvía más traslúcido y su luz fantasmal perdía brillo pero aun así pudo decir una última cosa antes de desvanecerse.

\- Te nombro héroe de Gallowmere por lo que abraza la gloria venidera que se te concede. Sin embargo acepta el consejo de un viejo como yo: no dejes ningún cabo suelto antes de retirarte. Ve en paz, amigo mío.

Dan pudo sentir una brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles cercanos y una vez que alzó la vista vio que el rey había desaparecido para siempre. En frente tenía el acceso a su cripta y justo en el camino una figura alta y delgada le aguardaba.

Él apenas se sorprendió, pues había sospechado que ella le esperaría. Le observaba de pie, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo; a estas alturas debía saber la verdad. Intentó discernir algún gesto que delatase que ella estaba molesta o enfadada pero no lo halló, lo cual no significaba que no fuera así. Dan por su parte ahogó un suspiro y se acercó con paso firme, pues había meditado seriamente las palabras que le diría cuando volviera a encontrársela. Victoria le sonrió ligeramente y también se aproximó. Cuando estuvieron a unos a tres pasos de distancia se detuvieron. Él espero que ella dijera algo pero como no fue así, decidió ser el primero.

\- Hola – dijo él sin que le temblara la voz.

\- Hola - respondió ella.

Dan carraspeó, sintiéndose incómodo. A pesar de llevar el discurso preparado se había quedado en blanco nada más empezar.

\- Victoria, yo... yo no…

Se interrumpió cuando ella alzó la mano y la puso con suavidad en el sitio donde deberían ir sus labios.

\- No debes decir nada, sir Daniel Fortesque. Lo sé todo.

Dan agachó los hombros y sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima. Efectivamente ella LO SABÍA.

\- Siento haberte mentido - consiguió decir.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco he sido del todo sincera. No me llamo Victoria Everglot si no Emily.

\- Es… es más bonito aún que Victoria.

Ella le sonrió un poco más pero entonces sus delgadas cejas bajaron un tanto.

\- Sólo me gustaría saber exactamente por qué no me dijiste quién eras en realidad.

\- Tú esperabas a alguien muy distinto de lo que yo soy - respondió él - Pensé que te decepcionaría mucho saber que sir Fortesque era... yo. Además en vida nunca fui un héroe: era presumido, un farsante y...

Enmudeció cuando ella alzó la mano, entornando los ojos.

\- Fui un fraude – concluyó a pesar de eso - Si tú supieras...

\- Si tú supieras - repitió Emily, señalándose a sí misma - Pero lo pasado, pasado está. ERES un héroe, todo esto lo has conseguido tú, aquí y ahora.

Emily estiró los brazos para abarcar todo, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Tú también has contribuido a que esto suceda - repuso él extendiendo una mano - Si no hubiera sido por ti jamás habría llegado tan lejos.

\- Eso dicen, pero no puedes saberlo. Estoy segura de que igualmente lo hubieras conseguido.

\- He recibido mucha ayuda en mi viaje, así que estoy seguro, sí – hizo una breve pausa- De modo que ¿no estás enfadada porque te haya mentido?

\- Yo misma mentiría si afirmase que no es así… entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No, no estoy enfadada contigo- terminó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Él la sonrió ampliamente pero entonces sintió vértigo. Se llevó una mano al cráneo y se tambaleó. Emily ahogó un grito y le sujetó, impidiéndole que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Daniel! ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó preocupada.

\- Es... la hora - susurró él y levantó la mirada hacia su cripta.

Ella lo observó y súbitamente entendió a qué se refería. ¿Acaso él…? Pero… pero… No, no protestó, no dijo una palabra de lo que realmente sentía, si no que luchó por no sucumbir a la amargura que la afligía. Se mordió los labios y dijo:

\- Entiendo. Te ayudaré.

Dan se sintió agradecido. Consiguió incorporarse, venciendo la debilidad y la somnolencia cada vez mayores que se apoderaban de él y se apoyó un tanto en Emily para dar los pasos que le separaban de su cripta.

Una vez Emily abrió la puerta de la cripta Dan se separó al sentirse algo mejor y fue cuando se percató del pesar que a ella le embargaba.

\- Emily ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Vas a morir. ¿Verdad? – esperó una respuesta pero como él no se la dio, insistió – Debí suponerlo. El hechizo… al derrotar a Zarok lo has roto. Has salvado Gallowmere pero ya has cumplido tu cometido…

\- ¿Tú no? – preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no pertenezco a este sitio, el hechizo de Zarok no fue lo que me alzó de la tumba.

Dan la miró sorprendido pero, efectivamente, tenía razón. Entonces recordó las palabras que el Rey Peregrino le había dicho antes de desvanecerse "No dejes ningún cabo suelto antes de retirarte" y entendió que, efectivamente, él y Emily debían separarse llegados a este punto.

\- Será mejor que te des prisa – convino Emily, demasiado serena a juicio de Dan – Puedo acompañarte hasta abajo pero si te mueres no creo que pueda arrastrarte hasta tu cripta.

\- Emily, he de decirte que…

Se interrumpió. Emily no le miraba pero le interrumpió.

\- Lo sé, con el hechizo roto el vínculo se rompió igualmente – susurró, volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás – Esa sensación como si una cuerda hubiera estado tirando de ambos para unirnos… ahora se ha roto y somos libres. Tú morirás en tu cripta y yo podré seguir el camino que me fue interrumpido…

Dan se sintió desolado. Quiso decirle de que a pesar de que no sentía esa atracción mágica de antes sí que sentía igualmente algo especial por ella pero ¿de qué serviría decírselo si no tenían opciones? La miró acongojado y sintió como su corazón – sabía que no tenía en el sentido físico de la palabra pero a pesar de estar muerto aún podía sentir ciertas cosas – se hacía trizas. Si hubo esperanza ya no era así, todo había terminado. Aun así estaba decidido a despedirse de ella, al menos darle las gracias como merecía. Decidido, tomó fuerzas y en vez de dirigir sus pasos para bajar la escalera y entrar en su cripta se volvió descendiendo de nuevo la cuesta.

\- Daniel ¿qué haces? – preguntó Emily y le siguió.

No tuvo que andar mucho. Se acercó al arbusto que había visto antes y cortó una de las rosas rojas, entregándosela. Emily miró la flor con ojos como platos y luego le miró a él. Porque esa rosa roja… ella recordó sus lecciones: lirios símbolo de pureza, azahar como promesa de fidelidad, las rosas blancas para comprometerse eternamente… pero las rosas rojas en cambio tenían otro significado; quizá fuera un regalo muy atrevido porque significaba que quien te las regalaba es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Emily se quedó paralizada por el pudor que sintió pero se dijo que a lo mejor él no conocía esos significados. Además se percató, con un vistazo fugaz, de que no había otras flores disponibles salvo margaritas y vulgares amapolas. Aun así alargó la mano y posó sus dedos sobre la rosa, sosteniéndola entre sus dedos fríos.

Dan había esperado que ella dijera algo pues las rosas rojas eran un regalo perfecto para indicarle lo que sentía hacia ella, pero se preguntó si Emily conocería su significado. Lástima que no pudiera preguntárselo porque sintió cómo se iba debilitando cada vez más. Se tambaleó y Emily, alarmada, se acercó hasta él. Sirviéndole de apoyo volvieron a ascender la colina hasta la cripta y le acompañó en el descenso de las escaleras.

Atravesaron la primera estancia, un tanto afectada por el paso del tiempo, por lo que Emily dedujo que ningún familiar acudía a adecentarla. Al fondo del todo, pasada una reja abierta, estaba el lugar de reposo del caballero. Cuatro pilares se alzaban en el centro, albergando en su centro un altar que, sin duda, era donde había yacido el cuerpo de Dan pues sobre el mismo había una vidriera que recreaba a un hombre ataviado con un yelmo y armadura – sin duda una representación de Fortesque – luchando contra una dragón. El cristal de colores permitía que la luz del sol lo iluminara solemnemente en su muerte.

A la visión de su lugar de descanso Dan se separó de ella y llegó por su propio pie. Apoyó las dos manos esqueléticas sobre la madera y dejó su espada y su escudo apoyados a un lado. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acostó de espaldas. Se sentía terriblemente cansado pero infinitamente feliz, porque había conseguido por fin ser un héroe de verdad y porque había conocido a Emily… aunque no pudieran permanecer juntos, se alegraba al menos de llevarse su recuerdo. La miró por última vez, de pie en la entrada con la rosa roja aferrada entre sus manos. Sonrió, volvió de nuevo la cabeza para mirar al techo… y expiró.

Emily vio cómo Dan exhalaba su último aliento y cerró los ojos. Se acercó hasta él, los tacones de sus zapatos blancos repiqueteaban en el suelo de mármol blanco y negro, sucio por tierra y hojas secas que habían entrado desde el exterior. Se acercó hasta su lecho y le observó, apesadumbrada. Ahora que él ya no estaba podía dejar de fingir entereza. Se permitió derramar lágrimas.

Sintió movimiento en su interior y Maggot emergió del cráneo por su oído. Como buen amigo que era había permanecido silencioso e inmóvil para no molestar a la pareja en sus últimos momentos juntos. Sin embargo no pudo esperar más y salió al exterior, descendiendo hasta su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con suavidad mientras echaba una ojeada al cadáver de Dan.

\- Sí… creo que sí.

Pero en vez de preguntarse qué había hecho ella para que el destino le negara siempre el amor verdadero se cuadró y miró el cadáver de sir Fortesque con determinación.

\- A pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haber venido – susurró e, inclinándose, posó suavemente sus labios sobre la calavera de Dan, allá donde debieran haber estado los suyos – Te quiero – dijo sin voz, sólo articulando con los labios.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras para salir al exterior.

Afuera tuvo que cubrirse con el brazo porque los rayos del sol al amanecer le parecían muy intensos. El cementerio ahora estaba realmente tranquilo, con todos los no muertos de vuelta en sus tumbas. El canto de un ruiseñor se elevó quebrando el silencio.

\- Había olvidado lo que se siente al estar bajo los rayos del sol – murmuró Emily pero no encontró la sensación nada agradable. Eran demasiado brillantes, demasiado cálidos.

\- Yujuu – escuchó, desde algún punto a su izquierda.

Entonces vio a las dos brujas que le saludaban con la mano. Delante de ellas bullía un caldero que la Bruja Buena del Bosque se afanaba en remover. Emily se acercó hasta ellas agradeciendo que se hubieran puesto a la sombra. El cementerio estaba de lo más silencioso y lo único que se oía era el sonido de la brisa meciendo las hojas y el bullir de la poción.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aun aquí?

\- No queríamos que te fueras sin despedirnos de ti – dijo la Bruja Buena del Bosque sin parar de remover – y sin agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

\- No hay de qué… Entonces, se acabó – agregó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Se acabó – asintió Emelda - El Rey Peregrino descansa en paz y el reino de Gallowmere está completamente a salvo. Zarok ha muerto y todo su trabajo ha sido destruido. Nadie más amenazará este reino, nosotras nos encargaremos de que así sea.

\- Me alegro muchísimo – asintió Emily pero a pesar de su sinceridad su expresión desolada la delataba.

\- Pero querida ¿qué te aflige? – preguntó la Bruja Calabaza dulcemente.

\- ¿No lo ves, Wartilda? – dijo la Bruja Buena señalando la rosa roja que portaba Emily – Nuestra pequeña novia vino hasta aquí para ayudar pensando que ni ganaría ni perdería nada en el proceso pero así ha sido. Se nos ha enamorado pero por desgracia se nos ha quedado descompuesta… oh, perdona la expresión.

\- No pasa nada – respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Luego cerró los ojos un segundo – Supongo que éste es mi destino.

\- Nosotros somos nuestro propio destino, querida – constató la Bruja Calabaza y echó unos polvos a la poción que preparaba la Bruja Buena del Bosque. Esto provocó que la poción chisporroteara y que pasara de un color amarillo a uno rojizo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Maggot mirando con cierta aprensión la pócima.

\- Quiere decir que Emily debe proseguir su camino – aclaró la Bruja Buena.

Extrajo de los bolsillos de su túnica una ampolla y la llenó con la poción. Luego se la alargó a Emily pero la retuvo cuando ella alargó la mano para cogerla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? – le preguntó.

\- Pues… precisamente lo que Verrguilda ha dicho: seguir mi camino, naturalmente – respondió Emily un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta y con la mano aún alzada – Encontrar mi lugar, ser feliz.

Las brujas intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

\- Entonces bébete esta poción– dijo la Bruja Calabaza y Emelda se la entregó – Considéralo nuestro regalo por causarte tantas molestias, querida niña.

Emily sostuvo la ampolla con la poción rojiza, que emitía un ligero fulgor y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Maggot.

\- ¿Qué hará? – preguntó.

\- Ayudarte a conseguir aquello que más deseas – respondió la Bruja Buena guiñándole un ojito – Anda, bébetela Emily.

Ella obedeció y la bebió de un trago. Ni le supo a nada ni le hizo sentir nada en especial. Se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el frasquito de cristal a Emelda.

\- Buena suerte y cuídate mucho querida – le dijeron las brujas y Emily, sonriente, las abrazó a las dos – Déjate llevar.

La novia asintió y se volvió de espaldas mientras Maggot se apresuraba a meterse en su cabeza otra vez. Pasó el tallo de la rosa roja por el encaje de su vestido, quedando así sujeta en el centro de su pecho. Antes de cerrar los ojos miró la cripta sobre la colina durante unos segundos y murmuró para sus adentros una cariñosa despedida. Entonces deseó ser libre de nuevo y las mariposas blancas surgieron de debajo de su vestido, envolviéndola en un remolino que se alzó hacia los cielos.


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

A pesar de no saber adónde iba, pues tan sólo se guiaba por su instinto, Emily volvió a sentir un ligero tirón hacia un lado. Por un momento se enfurruñó, incrédula, pero entonces recordó la poción. "Ayudarte a conseguir aquello que más deseas" fueron las palabras de la bruja junto con "Déjate llevar". ¿Y si…? Decidió seguir sus consejos.

Al cabo volvió a adoptar su forma de novia cadáver y, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie encima de una nube… porque estaba en lo alto del cielo, rodeada por nubes de color amarillo, naranja y rosa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó en voz alta.

Sintió a Maggot empujando y tuvo los suficientes reflejos para atrapar el ojo al vuelo cuando éste se salió de su órbita.

\- ¡Oh no! – se quejó éste, mirando en todas direcciones - ¿No me digas que volvemos a empezar?

\- Shh, calla. ¿Oyes eso? – preguntó ella, aguzando el oído.

Efectivamente, se escuchaba música que procedía de algún lugar. Siguiendo su procedencia Emily caminó con cuidado y se encontró con un edificio que se alzaba entre las nubes. Estaba formado por tres naves, dos de ellas de cúpulas puntiagudas y entre ambas se alzaba una bandera que ondeaba majestuosamente.

\- ¡Qué me aspen! – exclamó Maggot, mirando boquiabierto el lugar - ¡Un castillo flotante!

Emily tuvo un presentimiento. Avanzó decidida hacia la puerta doble. Ahora la música era mucho más fuerte. Fue a agarrar el picaporte de una de las puertas pero se detuvo ante la alarma de Maggot.

\- Altoaltoalto ¿de verdad vas a entrar ahí? – preguntó él con voz estridente - ¿Y si nos matan o algo así?

\- Nadie nos va a matar, so tonto. ¿No ves que están festejando? Me tomé la poción y… la poción me ha traído hasta aquí. Hacia aquello que más quiero…

Maggot guardó silencio, comprendiendo y salió del cráneo de Emily, quien se colocó el ojo en su sitio, mientras él se colocaba sobre el hombro de la chica. A continuación tomó el pomo de la puerta y tiró despacito… sólo para abrir una rendija y ver qué había dentro. Se asomaron a mirar.

La música no podía ser más animada. En el interior vieron un pequeño hall circular y más allá una sala amplia con dos filas de columnas de madera tallada y con antorchas. En el centro había una mesa alzada con numerosas sillas ricamente labradas. Había mucha gente que aplaudía, reía, bebía, cantaba y bailaba.

Emily y Maggot contemplaron sorprendidos a los hombres y mujeres que allí había: distinguieron a un alto y musculoso caballero vestido como un herrero que se apoyaba con un codo sobre el mango de un enorme martillo. Se llevó una enorme jarra de cerveza al gaznate y se volcó buena parte encima. A su lado había un hombre más bajito y delgado, con un sombrero extraño y que portaba un hacha a la espalda que parecía contar al herrero algo muy animado. Se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron a un centauro, con su carcaj de flechas y un arco colgados del pecho, dar palmadas mientras agitaba su cola de caballo al son de la música. No pudieron más que admirar la gran belleza de una alta mujer de piel oscura y cabeza rapada, con el cuello más largo que Emily había visto jamás y que llevaba ataviado con un sinfín de aros dorados, que reía a mandíbula batiente mientras miraba el espectáculo que se estaba dando sobre la mesa... Emily siguió la mirada de la mujer y ahogó una exclamación. Porque allí estaba sir Daniel Fortesque, danzando enérgicamente con una copa de vino en una mano. Su pareja era un joven alto y larguirucho de aspecto jovial vestido con una túnica verde, calzas marrones, y un sombrero puntiagudo a juego.

Dan y su amigo bailaban al más puro estilo medieval: un brazo extendido hacia el compañero sosteniendo sus copas de vino, el otro a la espalda, los pies tamborileando bien alto y dando vueltas sin parar en un sentido y luego en otro a la par que invertían la posición de los brazos pasándose la copa de una mano a la otra. La comida y bebida que había sobre la mesa saltaba con el son de sus pasos pero a nadie parecía importarle que pudiera caerse todo al suelo. Notó cómo encima de su hombro Maggot se mecía al son de la música. Emily empezó a animarse pero cuando se dispuso a pasar…

\- ¡ALTO! – dijo la cabeza de una gárgola que estaba en la pared franqueando la entrada – Lo siento señorita pero no tiene permitida la entrada ni usted ni su acompañante.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Maggot, indignado.

\- Porque esto – dijo su compañera de la pared opuesta – es la Galería de Héroes de Gallowmere. La entrada sólo está permitida aquellas heroicas personas que hacen historia con sus hazañas, un lugar donde pasar la eternidad festejando y pasándoselo en grande. Absolutamente nadie más puede pasar…

\- Pero – dijo Emily - conozco a Sir Daniel Fortesque y…

\- Eso no es suficiente. Lo lamento pero debe marcharse. Gracias por su visita.

Maggot soltó una palabrota y se hubiera abalanzado contra la gárgola más cercana si Emily no le hubiera detenido.

\- Es inútil Maggot, vámonos.

\- Pero Daniel…

Ella alzó la vista viendo cómo sir Fortesque parecía pasárselo en grande. Por mucho que le doliese porque volvía a repetirse una historia muy similar a la de Víctor su voz no flaqueó cuando volvió a hablar.

\- Daniel es feliz y con eso me basta. Da igual lo que yo desee… anda, vámonos.

Cuando se disponía a retirarse, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se produjo un gran estruendo en la sala del interior y las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas. Emily empujó de nuevo la hoja de la puerta y volvió a asomarse. A Dan se le habían enredado los pies y se había caído de la mesa volcando un par de sillas. El resto de los héroes se reían con regocijo y uno de ellos, un hombre embutido en una armadura de caballero, le ayudó a levantarse… y en ese momento Dan se fijó en Emily, lo que provocó que el resto volviera la cabeza y la mirasen también. La música se detuvo en seco.

Emily ahogó una exclamación y se sobresaltó cuando se sintió terriblemente avergonzada porque la habían visto fisgoneando. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y salió corriendo bajando la escalera, maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidada, pero entonces…

\- ¡EMILY ESPERA!

Era Dan. Ella se dio la vuelta y le vio de pie sujetando aún la puerta con la mano. Emily se dijo que ya no tenía remedio por lo que se colocó la diadema del velo y adoptó una pose casual.

\- Hola – dijo y como se sintió un poco estúpida meneó la cabeza – Siento haberme inmiscuido en la fiesta, no quería estropeártela…

\- Eso sería imposible – repuso Dan y bajó un par de escalones - ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

\- Las brujas me dieron una poción que…

Emily se interrumpió, mordiéndose los labios y agachando la cabeza. Unos segundos después Dan estaba a su lado y, tomando su mentón con la mano, la hizo alzar el rostro.

\- ¿Y?

\- Una poción que… me ayudaría a llegar a… a hasta aquello que más quiero.

Una sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco en el rostro de Dan – ya sabéis, de aquella manera - y ella se la devolvió. Entonces él se inclinó un poco y ella alzó la cabeza para darle un beso. Poco después Fortesque tomó su mano y echó a andar hacia la galería.

\- ¡Oh! Pero si no puedo entrar – repuso Emily – Las gárgolas lo dijeron…

\- Con que sí ¿eh? – dijo él sin detenerse y la hizo entrar en el hall.

La fiesta se había reanudado como si nada hubiera pasado pero el muchacho con el que Dan bailaba les estaba esperando al lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Va todo bien señor? – le preguntó y luego enmudeció al ver a Emily.

\- Si la sigues mirando así Tim se te van a saltar los ojos de las órbitas – le dijo Dan en un tono un tanto seco.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento señor! Es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada, señor! – repuso el llamado Tim y se marchó con pies en polvorosa.

Emily miró a Dan enarcando una ceja y éste se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mi subordinado – explicó – Un poco bocazas a veces pero es buen chaval… A ver, vosotras dos – dijo, dirigiéndose a las gárgolas - ¿Qué problema tenéis con Emily?

\- Quería colarse en la fiesta sin estar invitada, señor – repuso una de ellas pero con menos seguridad que la que había mostrado antes por llamarle la atención a la novia cadáver.

\- Ella viene conmigo y, para vuestra información, es una heroína – entonces volvió su cabeza hacia Emily y dijo con voz tierna – Sin ella yo no habría conseguido llegar tan lejos.

Emily se hubiera vuelto a ruborizar de poseer sangre en las venas así que bajó la vista con los ojos entornados. Dan volvió de nuevo la cabeza para hablar con las gárgolas.

\- Así que ella tiene el mismo derecho que yo a estar aquí. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Pero ella no es natural de Gallowmere señor! – protestó la otra gárgola – Las normas son muy claras al respecto…

Dan iba a decirle dónde podía meterse las normas pero fue interrumpido por otra persona.

\- En efecto, las normas son muy claras – dijo una dulce voz femenina – Pero en el artículo treinta y cinco, punto dos, se indica que la Galería puede albergar a un héroe extranjero siempre y cuando la mayoría absoluta de los héroes alojados vote a favor. ¿Debo recordaros que contamos ya con tres héroes foráneos?

Las gárgolas guardaron silencio, resignadas, porque no había contestación posible a esa réplica.

La mujer que había hablado era muy guapa, observó Emily, e iba igualmente vestida con una túnica blanca de mangas anchas. Su pelo rubio, que le recordó a Emily el que ella había tenido en vida, lo llevaba recogido en un apretado moño adornado por una corona que simbolizaba cuatro rayos cruzados.

\- De momento hay dos votos a favor contando con el de Sir Daniel y el mío, pero no habrá ningún problema en conseguir los restantes, yo me encargo. Soy Megwynne Stormbrinder. Bienvenida a la Galería de Héroes, Emily.

\- Gracias – dijo Emily pasándole a Dan un brazo por la cintura y apoyando el otro en su pecho mientras que él la rodeaba sus hombros.

\- Buscaremos un sitio para ti para que te quedes todo el tiempo que desees…

\- Si nos permites un rato a solas Meg, te lo agradecería – pidió Dan y miró a Emily – Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

\- Lo que necesitéis...

\- ¡BIEN! ¡FIESTA! – gritó Maggot saltando del hombro de Emily al de Megwynne , quién le miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Fiesta! – exclamó Morten y saltó al otro hombro de la heroína de los rayos.

Ambos gusanos empezaron a reírse, a balancearse siguiendo la música.

\- Esto… - empezó a decir la heroína.

\- Oh, soy Maggot, la voz de su conciencia – repuso el gusanito con tono altivo y le guiñó sugerentemente un ojo a Mewynne.

\- ¡Maggot! Compórtate, hazme el favor – advirtió Emily.

Dan no le dijo nada a Morten pero su mirada era de lo más elocuente.

\- Relájate niña – le dijo Maggot, quitándole importancia – Vosotros encargaros de vuestros asuntos que nosotros nos encargaremos de los nuestros…

Megwynne sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta para regresar al banquete.

Fue así como Dan y Emily se sentaron en una de las salas privadas de la Galería, al fin a solas. Él sosteniendo las manos de la novia cadáver entre las suyas mientras ella le miraba encantada, con la rosa roja aún en su pecho.

\- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Emily…

\- Puedes llamarme Em… Dan. Y yo también tengo mucho que contarte a ti… ¿quién empieza?

\- Tú por favor.

Ella parpadeó, coqueta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres empezar tú?

\- No, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti…

Emily fingió que meditaba unos instantes pero entonces se echó a reír, una risa que sonaba como campanillas porque era sincera y verdaderamente feliz como no lo había sido en largos años.

\- A ver, veamos… ¿por dónde empiezo?

**FIN**


End file.
